My Crazy Ninja and Gundam Family
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku only wanted to visit his younger brother's family for the week, but the day he and his wife got there, tragedy struck. His brother's family and his brother were dead. The next day the couple find Haruhi, their nephew.
1. Prologue

**My Crazy Ninja and Gundam Family**

**Authors:** Sora Hoshi, Neph Champion

**Universe:** Harry Potter X Naruto X Gundam Wing(later in the fic)

**Rating:** T ...though it may go up if it gets too...violet, bloody, etc.

**Couple:** You'll have to wait and find out! ^_^

**Warnings: **Swearing, smart!Harry, MAJOR OOCness/change-in-story-line, Pre-Hogwart's for a bit, girl!Naruto, non-evil!Itachi, not-dead!Uchiha-family, future Gundam Wing crossover slightly, non-angsty!Sasuke, trickster!Harry. Um...I'll probably add more so...yep!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Gundam Wing (don't I wish it for those two...) OR Naruto. Everything belongs to their respective companies...except for plot and the new character attitude-developments.

**Summary:** Uchiha Fugaku only wanted to visit his younger brother's family for the week, but the day he and his wife got there, tragedy struck. His brother's family and his brother were dead. The next morning the mourning couple wake up to find young Haruhi lying in a basket outside their door.

o...X...o

_"English"_ in Japan/Elemental Countries

_"Japanese"_ in England/United Kingdom

"Regular talking"

o...X...o

**Important notes:** This is a 2-way Round Robin at the moment I'm doing with Neph. She and I will be trading off chapters. There may be more than one author, but for now it is just the two of us. Also, Gundam will be introduce, except it will be much, MUCH later in the fic.

**NOTE!** Harry is called Haruhi throughout this fic!

o...X...o

Prologue: The Drop off

By: Neph

Minerva watched in horror as the Dursley's left the house, waving happily to the new "owners" of the house. A very intimidating black-eyed, midnight blue haired man and a nice black-eyed midnight blue haired woman, they both walked into the house and went about their day as normal. Who were these people? Dumbledore wanted to leave Harry here? She decided to get closer to listen to their conversation.

"…To bad about your younger brother, I was looking forward to meeting his wife and seeing our nephew…" The woman's voice was quiet and heavily accented, making it interesting to decipher and listen to.

"I know Mikoto; I was looking forward to Jamie coming home. Little Harry James Haruhi Potter-Uchiha, Lily and Jamie belong in Konoha."

"I wonder what will happen to little Haruhi now, Fugaku, I hope we can find him."

"We will, we will." Fugaku reassured her. "And when we do, we are going right back to Konoha."

"The whole clan will be mourning Jamie's death…" Mikoto let the silent tears fall since she was in the safety of their new summer home.

Minerva waited patiently for Dumbledore. Maybe Harry would be safe with this family, but she still needed to give her token protests.

Albus Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, stealing the lights from the streetlamps and approached her calmly.

"Where's Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Are you sure it…wise to trust Hagrid with this?"

"Yes."

"Here? These people can't be more different than us Albus!" Minerva told him.

"He will be safe here with his mother's family."

"Alright…"

There was a roar.

"That must be Hagrid…"

The next morning Mikoto opened the door to get the newspaper she gasped at what she found on their front doorstep. They had rented the house from a couple with a baby of their own, making Mikoto miss her own children she had to leave at home for the trip. "Haruhi!" She breathed. "Fugaku! Come here!"

"What is it Mikoto? Something wrong?"

"No! Haruhi was on our doorstep and I think he was there all night! We need to get back!"

"I agree. I'll go pack, see if there was a note." Fugaku headed back up the stairs to repack their bags so they could head back to Konoha.

Mikoto found the note and let a few more tears fall before joining Fugaku. Fugaku read the note, his anger mounting at this Dumbledore's manipulations. They were leaving for Konoha, he didn't give a rat's carcass about Blood Wards or what not. He'd be safest with his family in the shinobi realms.

Meanwhile a quiet baby was found by Odin Lowe.

o...X...o

Done. What do you guys think?

Neph


	2. Chapter 1

**My Crazy Ninja and Gundam Family**

**By: Sora Hoshi**

**Chapter 1**

((NOTE: Disclaimer and everything else is posted in the prologue chapter. If there is any new things to add they will be posted in an AN/ at the top of the most recent chapter. Please review and tell us what you did/didn't like about the chapter/fic. Have fun and thank you for reading!))

o...X...o

After a long flight to Kyoto, Japan where the portal closest to Konoha was located, Fugaku and Mikoto used a chakra consuming ninjutsu to transport the trio back to the Hidden Countries Continent. They arrived back in Konoha within the next week with no serious trouble.

Over the week of slow travel mostly done in the Hidden Countries, because of Haruhi's night-time terrors and him being a child, the couple discussed what they wanted to happen to Haruhi. They finally decided to adopt Fugaku's nephew and raise him the way James would have wanted the child raised. A life full of cheerfulness and peace was their goal for him.

Two days after arriving back from the Outer Realms the Head of the Uchiha clan met with the reinstated Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Thank you for seeing me so soon Hokage-sama." Fugaku said politely as the door to the Third's office was closed behind him by one of Leaf's ANBU.

"No problem. It seemed urgent Fugaku-san, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked with the same mask of politeness. The two didn't get along, but that didn't mean they couldn't fake it for a bit.

"As you know, my younger brother and his wife passed away before we could retrieve them to come back with us here, leaving their one-year-old son alone. Mikoto and I were talking about what would happen to him on our way back here and we...we were wondering if you would allow us to adopt him. We would like to raise him how Jamie would want him raised." Fugaku said, his nervousness not showing in any other way than the slight pause in his small speech.

"...Are you sure this is what you want? I know Sasuke-kun is about the same age and with Itachi-kun advancing as he is at the Academy...?" The Head of the Sarutobi clan asked, as he knit his hands together and rested his chin on his interlinked fingers.

"Yes Hokage-sama. We've never been more positive of something before. We're hoping with Haruhi-kun being adopted into the family, the hole Jamie's death left in the clan will be partially filled by a new member. We don't want Haruhi-kun to replace Jamie, but...we need him, Hokage-sama. Please." Fugaku said, his voice shaky for the last few sentences, betraying how upset he was by his brother's death, so close to the Kyuubi attack that left the clan and village decimated.

Hiruzen hid his surprise at the amount of pain behind The Uchiha's mask, which is what finally made him decide. "Yes. You can adopt Haruhi-kun. It seems like he would be good for your family." The Hokage finally stated quietly, his eyes catching the masked relief Fugaku had shown.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. If you don't mind, I would like to get home and tell Mikoto the good news. She's been worried about this since we came to the decision several days ago." The raven haired male said gratefully, bowing in a polite good-bye when The Third Hokage smiled and nodded.

Using the rooftops as his road, Fugaku rushed back to the house to tell Mikoto the good news.

Over the first six months Sarutobi stopped by every once-in-a-very-long-while to see how the adopted nephew of the Uchiha Head was doing, and what he saw the first time surprised him.

Hiruzen was finally finished with the paperwork at the moment and had finally decided to check in on the green-eyed Uchiha. When he knocked on the door, Mikoto answered and seeing who it is she raised her finger to her lips and smiled. Beckoning him to follow the duo used their shinobi stealth to walk towards the giggles were immerging from.

The dark haired beauty told him with hand signals to glance inside the door, so with infinite carefulness he did. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Fugaku was throwing Haruhi up in the air, an unrestricted grin plastered across his face, joy shining from his features as Haruhi giggled and clapped. Sasuke was being tickled by Itachi to distract him, while the Uchiha heir was glancing up at his father with small looks of contentment etched in his features. The quartet didn't notice the duo at the door so after a few minutes they snuck away again, into the kitchen.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Mikoto says quietly in the silence, making Hiruzen blink and a startled look appear on his features.

"Why?" He asked simply, still getting over the fact that he had seen the Head of the Uchiha's grinning.

"I haven't seen him that happy since Jamie left for the Outer Realms years ago. Haruhi-chan has changed our clan into a family. Before it was so...cold, yes, cold is the right word. Now, now it is peaceful, happy, carefree behind closed doors. Everyone is now a family as they were meant to be. So, thank you, for allowing us to adopt Haruhi-chan." She said quietly, setting tea in front of the Third Hokage to which he smiled at her in thankfulness.

"It is no problem. I am glad that the decision I made was the correct one. Thank you for allowing me to witness the happiness you now see." He replied, sipping the hot beverage as she sat across from him.

"No, not at all. It's a joy to see my family...be a family again. I am...forever grateful." Pausing she thought about something for a moment, "...I should go fetch Fugaku so you can talk." She stated, standing from her seated position and exiting the room.

As soon as Haruhi and Sasuke could walk they were often found together, whether playing, eating or sleeping. Haruhi still had the night-terrors but apparently, with Sasuke next to him, he calmed down quick enough. The first year of having Haruhi-kun in their lives passed slowly, the family and clan adjusting to the changes in their lives. Soon, it was quickly approaching Haruhi's second birthday, everyone was excited about it considering it was his first birthday celebrated with the Uchiha clan.

The day passed in a blur, Haruhi ending up exhausted by dinner time, even with the nap he had taken during the day. The newly turned two-year-old was a heaping pile of energy, from that day on, always running around getting into things, curious on how certain things worked, and even playing shinobi with his brothers couldn't tire the child out.

Three more years passed in that way, when Sasuke and Haruhi were four Itachi graduated the Academy in May at seven years old and started to go out on missions, causing Fugaku to up his private training at home in fear of losing his eldest son on a mission gone bad.

Haruhi and Sasuke were soon getting ready to go to the Academy for the first time, and like any six year old, were bouncing around, too excited for words. Haruhi was a prankster at heart, just like his father, and Sasuke would also help his brother pull a joke on one of the older Uchiha clan members or a random villager sometimes, though not often. This tended to drive Mikoto up a wall, wondering where the two got their ideas from.

Fugaku on the other hand, was troubled. He didn't want Haruhi to be shocked if someone said he looked like Jamie, and knew he had to tell his nephew the truth soon. Thinking on this subject, the Head of the Clan pulled out some photo albums of things that Jamie had sent over the years, or brought home with him.

A picture of his fourteen-year-old younger brother beamed up at him from the pages, his arms slung around a blond haired boy and a long, black haired boy, the three laughing quite hard, while a shaggy brown haired boy sat on the ground reading a book. Fugaku let a sad sigh escape as he looked through the moving pictures.

The pictures from the summer Jamie came home instead of staying in England soon came into view as Fugaku slipped into his memories.

o…X…o Flashback o…X…o

_"Lily, I'd like to introduce you to my family. Mother, Father, this is Lily." He said politely, introducing his fiancé. "Oh! 'Gaku-nii! This is Lily; Lily, this is my older brother, Fugaku." He said with a nervous smile. _

_"Nice to meet you Lily-san, Jamie, I've got to go or I'll be late for a meeting with Sarutobi-sama's wife." She said, before Shuushin-ing away. _

_"Wh-whoa. What type of magic was that?" Lily asked, startled at the abrupt departure. _

_"It's a shinobi-ah, sorry, ninja technic that we were taught when we grew to have enough chakra reserves for it." Fugaku's father said proudly, watching Lily carefully. _

_"...Ninja? James! When were you going to tell me your family were professional assassins?" Lily shrieked in surprise, completely blown away by the new discovery of her fiancé's family. _

_"Um...sorry?" James said weakly, making Fugaku cover his laughter._

o…X…o End Flashback o…X…o

Fugaku laughter was sad and hollow a pale comparison to how he usually laughed. Swallowing his sorrow he continued to look through the wizarding photo's in the silent room.

"Father?" A small, hesitant voice called out from the door.

"Come in Haruhi-chan. I'm just looking through some photos." Fugaku replied, shifting his attention to his nephew/son.

Haruhi came in hesitantly, and stood before his father who was sitting on a couch. Crawling up onto the sofa he sat down on his father's lap and snuggled up to him. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, touching the frown lines on his father's face.

o...X...o

Okay, so I kinda left it at a cliffy. *grins* Sorry peoples, but I didn't want to write all of the character forming stuff! lol So, since no one responded to wanting to write the second chapter…the next author up is Neph again! Have fun and good luck! XD


	3. Chapter 2

All information is located in the prologue chapter.

o...X...o

AN from Sora: Hey there everyone! Okay, so I know people who are keeping up with my author page are like, "WTF?" but this story gets updated differently than my other fics. Since this one is a dual-author fic, it will most likely be updated much faster than my own work. I will be updating my Left 4 Dead-Harry Potter crossover when I update my own stories next though. It will consist of the true plot now. Harry getting down and dirty in 'revenge-filled mode.' lol So, without further ado, I present the next chapter to Neph's and my three-way crossover!

o...X...o

**Chapter 2**

_Haruhi came in hesitantly, and stood before his father who was sitting on a couch. Crawling up onto the sofa he sat down on his father's lap and snuggled up to him. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, touching the frown lines on his father's face._

Fugaku smiled "Nothing, Haruhi, just thinking about my late brother. You know you are adopted right?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yes Tou-san. What about it?"

"Haruhi, you are actually my nephew biologically but you will always be my son." Fugaku ruffled the boy's hair. "Your full name is quite a mouthful; it's Harry James Haruhi Uchiha-Potter."

Haruhi nodded, his expression didn't change. "You will always be my father. And I'll always be Uchiha Haruhi, third heir to the clan! But… We do have to make sure that I have everything for the Academy…will you help Sasu-ani and I make sure we have what we need?"

Fugaku nodded. "We can always go through these pictures later." Fugaku got up and put the album away before following Haruhi to his and Sasuke's room.

A few days later on their first day of the academy, Haruhi spied a cute little blonde girl being shunned. "That's not right…" he muttered, getting up.

Sasuke sat up. "What's up Haru-kun?"

Haruhi frowned, pointing. "That girl over there looks sad Ani…what those older students are doing is wrong…"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto before nodding. "I'll let you handle it 'kay? You are better at these situations than me… If you need help pranking those guys in retaliation later just say something."

Haruhi nodded "Hai~ Ani!" He ran over to the girl. "Hey, pick on someone else you bullies!"

One student blinked then backed up. "It's an Uchiha! Come on guys, even the Demon Brat isn't worth messing with an Uchiha. We can get the Demon Brat later."

Naruto turned to Haruhi. "T-Thank you very much…"

Haruhi grinned. "No problem. I'm Uchiha Haruhi, what's your name?" He asked as he pulled her to where his brother was sitting.

"U-Uzumaki N-Naruto…nice to meet you…"

That first month Haruhi found something out that he didn't like. It wasn't just the kids that picked on his new friend Naru-chan, it was everyone. Well… almost everyone. The teachers, he found out just from observation, were trying to sabotage her ninja education and there wasn't much he could do about that except maybe go to his father. He didn't want to bother him so he enlisted his Sasuke-ani and Itachi-nii (when he had time) to help him tutor the young Uzumaki. They found out it didn't do much good after the first test came back a zero, even though Sasuke and Haruhi had gone over the material with her so many times she could recite it in her sleep.

Haruhi, after that, had been all for telling their Father what was going on, but Sasuke pointed out, quite sadly, that their father, even with being the head of the Military Police probably couldn't do anything. So the two did the best that they could to make sure she just knew the material.

On the last day of first year, Itachi came to take Sasuke and Haruhi home. The three Uchiha brothers weren't expecting the squeals of how cute the two six-year-olds were. Then a chill went down each of their spines when they saw the girls, their eyes bugged out. Itachi started backing up. "Sasuke-kun, Haruhi-kun…say good bye to Naru-chan so we can make a run for it…" he knelt down to let one of them onto his back as they quickly hugged Naruto good bye.

Haruhi scrambled onto Itachi's back with Sasuke's help and they ran like their lives depended on it, which it did.

Over the next two years, Haruhi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino became close friends. Sasuke, Haruhi and Naruto most of all. When they were nine the six of them decided as a group to try and graduate early. Well, more like Haruhi suggested it, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino agreed and Ino dragged Shikamaru and Choji along, forcing them to study hard as well.

One the last day of the year, Ino poked her head into the room.

"Ne, Ino-chan, is it the right room?" Naruto asked from behind her. "If it is, we need to find seats; it wouldn't look good at all if we were late…"

Ino looked behind her at her best friend and other friends. "It looks like it might be, there are six seats in the front row and the one behind it on the right side. "Should we sit there?"

Haruhi looked up. "This is it?" he asked her.

"Yes Haruhi-kun. It is. Iruka-sensei is always the Graduation examiner. He told me this was the room." She blushed lightly.

Sasuke nodded. "Then let's go sit down."

The six filed into the room quietly and took their seats and waited patiently for their instructors.

Ino leaned forward as Haruhi and Sasuke leaned in. "You do remember the other Bunshun Otou-sama taught us to teach you right, Naru-chan?"

"Yes Haruhi-kun. I remember, I have too much Chakra for the normal one anyway…why did our instructors not notice?"

Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room. "Ok students, you are here to take the Genin exam, I hope you all pass, this first part is the written exam, you have the next hour and a half to complete it. After this there will be the Kunai and Shurikan accuracy exam, the Taijutsu exam and lastly the Ninjutsu exam. Good luck, your hour and a half starts…now."

Each student turned their test over and began. An hour and a half later Naruto was the last to put her pencil down. She could tell that the test was a different one but had no choice but to let it be.

Sasuke leaned closer to her. "You noticed?"

"Yes. I can't help but feel that at least one of our senseis wanted me to fail. But I'll pass. Don't worry, I'll pass."

Sasuke nodded as their tests were taken. "We will be on a team together, ne? You me and Haruhi?"

Naruto nodded. "Even if I have to scrape through by the skin of my teeth!"

Haruhi grinned. "It was a different test, wasn't it?"

"Yes. And I'm sure that I got all of the answers right even if the questions were the wrong ones. Were there any questions about the Hokages?"

"Only one." Ino said, leaning forward to join the conversation. "And it was about Sandaime-sama."

Naruto gave Ino a thoughtful look. "Well mine had a question for each of the 'kage, two for Sandaime-sama. And I doubt either was the real test question. If I want to be the greatest Hokage of them all I have to know everything I can about my predecessors…"

"What were the questions?" Shikamaru asked. He knew that Naruto was smarter than her scores showed, right now, since Sasuke and Haruhi had helped her with a Genjutsu to hide the fact that she was a girl she looked like the Yondaime's head, just a bit.

Naruto grinned. "The questions went in chronological order so the first one was about the Shodai. The question had to do with his bloodline and to name a direct descendant. I went into as much detail as I could about his little known bloodline, the Mokuton and I not only named his granddaughter but all of her accomplishments and quirks.

"The second question, about the Nidaime, was about what he did for the village, I went as in depth about the academy and how it has also evolved from where it started from.

"The third was about Sandaime-sama, the question asked about before he became the hokage, it asked about his students, so I went as in depth about Jiraiya-sama, copied what I had down for Tsunade-sama, and did an in depth study of his AWOL student before he became a nukenin.

"The Forth question was about our greatest Hokage to date, Yondaime-sama. The question had two parts, first it asked what jutsu made him known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha and what kind of jutsu it was. The second half was about his students. I named and described them in chronological order of death. Haruhi-kun, Sasuke-kun did you know that one of his students was an Uchiha? He died just after activating his bloodline and gave one of his eyes to the one he called his best friend. The next student was a girl named Rin, she was a medic, allegedly; she only died just recently, on a mission. The third student, Hatake Kakashi-san is still alive and known as the Copy Nin. He lost an eye on the same mission that caused Obito's death, I see him sometimes at the tribute stones, he morns deeply for his team's deaths. I heard that he has started testing students, for a while he was in ANBU, he was in charge of… and this is only a theory in the text books but, he is or was the captain of the team that was looking after his late sensei's child, but rumors of such a child existing have never been confirmed.

"The final question was about Sandaime again… there is at least one law protecting Konoha's Jinjuuriki, the question said to name one."

"You named them all didn't you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Naturally." Naruto giggled as they got up and went outside for the next part of the test. After that the day seemed to fly by as they took each test. All the hopeful graduates were getting tired as they sat there, waiting for the ninjutsu exam to begin. Naruto looked at each of her friends. "What do you think, will we go first, or last?"

"Not sure, they might even go alphabetically…" Naruto muttered.

It was several hours later that the first of their names were called: "Akimichi Chouji!"

Chouji walked into the next room and several minutes later came back out wearing Konoha's symbol.

Shikamaru was called next. He took ten minutes to complete the exam, but he came out with the symbol. "Knew you could do it, Shika-kun!" Ino and Naruto smirked.

Shikamaru gave his friends a lazy smirk. "Haruhi, it's your turn."

Haruhi jumped over the desk and jumped over the desk. "On it. Naru-chan, don't forget to use Kage Bunshin, ne?"

"Hai~! Do you're best Haruhi-kun!"

"You know it!" He disappeared into the exam room.

Five minutes later Haruhi grinned, exiting the room. "Done! Sasuke-ani, your turn."

"Hai."

Soon it was Naruto's turn. She bit her lip nervously as she entered the exam room. "Here Sensei."

Iruka nodded. "Alright Naruto, you need to perform Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin correctly. Please start with Kawarimi, whenever you're ready."

"Yes sensei." She bowed. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" she whispered. She poofed away, a log taking her place. A minute later Naruto reappeared.

Iruka nodded, jotting down a note down. "Very nice Naruto, now do a Henge, you may become who ever you like."

Naruto nodded. "Who to become… Hmm…" She tapped the tip of her finger against the desk before she grinned. "I know! Henge!" Chakra enveloped her and she disappeared, being replaced by a perfect replica of the Yondaime Hokage, her idol, her hero.

Iruka's mind almost shut down her Henge was so perfect. "Good job Naruto… Now do the Bunshin."

Naruto let the chakra go. "Right." She did the hand signs that the Uchiha twins had taught her. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Two clones appeared on either side of her.

This time Iruka's brain did shut down. "K-Kage Bunshin?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, I have too much chakra for the regular so Haruhi-kun and Sasuke-kun went to their father for a solution. He taught them the hand signs and they taught me. He warned them not to try it though…something about them not having enough chakra for it."

Iruka nodded. "Well, congratulations Naruto, you pass. Take one and come back to this room tomorrow for your team assignment."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow, Ino is next right?" She asked as she picked one with a yellow cloth.

"Yes. Please send her in."

"Ok." Naruto walked out of the exam room as she tied Konoha's symbol around her forehead. "Your turn Ino-chan!"

Ino nodded, getting up. "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's for lunch! We all deserve it for passing~!"

Naruto gave her a nod as her best girlfriend passed her to enter the exam room. "Ok. I'll let the others know."

The next day the six friends met up at the exam room. "Today is the big day…what if we don't get on a team with each other?" Ino asked.

Naruto roller her eyes. "No worries…they aren't likely to place us with any of the older Genin, besides, you Ino, Shika and Chouji make the next Ino-Shika-Chou team, you will be together…I'm more worried about myself and our Uchiha twins…and if they'll send us into apprenticeships and not assign us to an actual team..."

Ino nodded. "I understand, they are likely to be put on one team with someone to teach them about their bloodline… I hope you get on their team…"

Naruto nodded. "I agree." Naruto took her seat between the twins. She would keep her fingers crossed.

Iruka came in with a smile on his face. "You are all here for you team placement, I hope you like your teammates. Team One: …"

Half an hour later the six nine year olds perked up.

"Team Six: Yaminaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji."

The three named sighed in relief. They crossed their fingers for their friends as their sensei's name was given.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto looked up. "Please, please, please…" she didn't want to be without her best friends!

"Uchiha Haruhi,"

Haruhi took one of Naruto's hands and gave it a squeeze, adding his voice to her prayer.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

All three of them sighed in relief, sagging against each other.

"Your Jounin Sensei is to be Hatake Kakashi." And the team assignments went on.

After the six had lunch they returned to the room to meet their sensei. "What do you think they are like?" Ino asked.

Sasuke looked back at her. "Hey, he's the one that Naruto-chan told us about! When I talked to Tou-san earlier he said after Obito-san's death that he became chronically late…and he's been testing students and failing them for seven years now, not one team he has been assigned has passed his test yet either."

"So we're in for a long wait then?" Naruto asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Father says that he changed, it was like he was a completely different person."

"We should have brought something to do then…" Naruto groaned.

Haruhi and Sasuke nodded in unison. Haruhi turned to Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, mind if we borrow your Shogi board for the day? We'll return it tonight, after we meet Hatake-san."

"Sure." Shikamaru got the game out and gave it to Haruhi. "There had better not be any pieces missing when I get it back tonight."

"We promise Shika."

Shikamaru nodded.

Soon the room except for the six nine-year-olds was empty. "…Do you think they'll get here soon?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe they didn't think that we'd pass and their trying to find someone for you."

"This sucks! Mendokuso…" Shikamaru grumbled. All the others were inclined to agree with him.

"I have a feeling that our sensei are going to be impossible…" Naruto sighed as the door opened. "I hope that that's one of our sensei, if it isn't…"

The Hokage came in. causing the nine-year-olds eyes to widen. "Hello children, we have found Kakashi… Itachi had to drag him away from the memorial stone. Also, there is one Chuunin in particular that is about to pass the Jounin exam, she will meet you here tomorrow, Team Six. Team Seven, Kakashi will be meeting you on the roof, I suggest that you head up there right now."

Ino sighed in frustration. "Great…we can't meet our sensei yet…good luck guys, we'll meet you tomorrow." Team Six filed out of the room.

Naruto grinned as she looked from one Uchiha to the other. "Last one to the roof buys lunch, for a week!" she vaulted over the desk and raced out the door.

Sasuke and Haruhi watched her for a second before they exploded into action. "Wait for us!" They called in unison, like true twins as they raced after her.

Three minutes later they exploded onto the roof, Haruhi was last out. "Damn!" He muttered. "No ramen!"

Naruto pouted. "Fine…" she tackled him, followed closely by Sasuke.

"Yes!" Sasuke called out, starting to tickle his brother, his favorite food might be tomatoes', but Barbeque was a close second, as it was for Naruto as well. "Barbeque for the next week!"

Haruhi laughed until he noticed Kakashi and Itachi-nii watching them, Kakashi with amusement and Itachi with a smile. "'Tachi-nii! Help!"

Itachi shook his head. "Nope. You got into this mess; you need to get yourself out. It's what a ninja would do."

Haruhi squirmed. Then he got an idea. "Kawarimi!" he replaced himself with Itachi, giggling. "Now you have to get away from them!"

Itachi used a kage bunshin to distract them. But it wasn't really needed as Kakashi spoke up. "My impression of you, is that you are very close, and…I like that." The three sat down in front of him as he eyed them critically. "Introduce yourselves, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Can you go first sensei?" Haruhi asked playfully. "After all, we need an example."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright. I am Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes. I have several hobbies that I don't want to share… Hmm… my dream… to train the next coming of the Sannin."

Naruto looked at the two Uchiha. "That's us you think?"

"Yes." Sasuke gave her a confidant smirk, "that is definitely us."

'They really think that?' Kakashi smirked under his mask. "You first Green eyes."

Haruhi nodded. "Uchiha Haruhi, I like training with my older brothers and Naruto. I dislike idiots that have no trust in our 'kage's ability to protect us and other idiots that can't tell the Kunai from the scroll. My hobby is pranking, sometime Naruto and Sasuke-ani help me. My dream for the future is to be one of the Hokage's personal ANBU so that I can be there to protect Naruto-chan when she becomes Hokage."

"You next Blonde."

Naruto pouted. "Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, and training with Sasuke-kun and Haruhi-kun. I dislike the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook. My hobbies include pranking with Haruhi and training with Sasuke-kun. My dream is to be the best Hokage this village has ever seen!"

'What else could I expect from Sensei's daughter…' Kakashi grinned. "Now you." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, but a few are my brothers and Naruto-chan. I dislike a lot of things, including fan girls. My hobbies include training with my brothers and Naruto-chan, and sometimes helping Haruhi prank stupid villagers that hate Naruto-chan for no reason. My dream for the future is the same as Haruhi's."

Kakashi nodded. They were all as their profiles said, and since there were a lot of Uchiha that could help the twins learn to use their Sharingan. That meant that he could focus on Naruto when the time came…

o...X...o

There we go! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. If you guys notice any mistakes or plot holes...please, review to let me know! I'm not a God of Writing like some people on this site and I do need the help every once-in-awhile. So! Please let me know if you catch an error or something that you have a question about while you're reading!

Thanks and see you guys soon hopefully!

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	4. Chapter 3

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

**Note:** Just to clarify. Naruto, Sasuke and Haruhi are 9 years old when they graduate the Academy.

o…X…o

**Chapter 3**

Naruto, Sasuke and Haruhi were gathered in their regular training field, waiting for Kakashi…as usual. The team had been training and doing D-Rank missions for the last month and were truly bored out of their minds. With Naruto being able to perform multiple Kage-Bunshins, everything ended up being such an easy job they usually took two every time they took missions.

"Show of hands, who else is bored out of their mind?" Naruto asked.

Haruhi and Sasuke simultaneously raised their hands while rolling their eyes. Haruhi grinned at Naruto, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hey, do you think we could get Hokage-sama to give us a C-Ranked mission?" He asked, the other two taking interest in said idea.

"He had better. I need to do something harder or I'm going to go insane!" Naruto exploded, crossing her arms and huffing.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head in agreement. Their team was so far ahead of everyone else who had graduated their year, mainly because they had been acting like they were a team while they were still in the Academy, helping each other and pulling pranks on the grown-ups. They didn't know the others from the regular graduating class of Academy students, but they truly didn't want to.

The trio kept in contact with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, wanting to know how their team was doing. Usually the sensei's gave them the weekend off and on Saturday the six nine-year-olds would meet to find out how everyone was doing. Most of the time they would just practice their throwing skills, but sometimes they went to the arena to see the shinobi matches or to the movies to see a show for the afternoon. Sometimes they would go to the Akimichi's Barbeque restaurant for a meal, if only because it was so good. On rainy days, which were rare, they stayed inside and played board games usually at the Uchiha brothers' home.

"I say we just go talk to Hokage-sama… Kakashi-sensei is good, but he's so late!"

"Sounds good to me. 'Tachi-nii is on his case when he can be, but…" Haruhi frowned and shrugged, standing up. Just as they were about to leave Kakashi arrived.

"And where do the three of you think you're going?" The Copy-nin asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..."

"So you were walking away from the training ground with no thought of coming back today. Well kiddies, today's your lucky day. Tree-walking exercises until I say stop." The silver haired shinobi said cheerfully as he brought out his book.

Two hours later and showing no signs of stopping the trio decided to do something about what was happening.

"Naruto-chan. Can you make three Kage-Bunshin's on the sly and have two of them Henge into Sasuke and I?" Haruhi whispered to his best friend.

She nodded, grinning. "Yep. Now?"

"Yeah, Kawarimi with it when we're in the leaves. Then we'll go see Hokage-sama and Ichiraku's." Haruhi replied with a grin as the trio jumped back down to the bottom of the tree to start again.

Naruto smirked and secretly did the technique, silently. "Let's go!" She whispered.

The trio each performed a Kawarimi out of the training grounds and traded high-fives, knowing they'd gotten away, considering they'd seen Kakashi reading his 'book' very intently on their last run up the trees, the perverted grin they could see from where they had been on the ground gave it away.

"For the only living student of our beloved Yondaime-sama, he sure isn't very observant..." Naruto snickered when they finally stopped in an alley to talk some more.

The nine-year-olds' glanced around and quickly took off towards the Hokage Tower. They soon got up to the Third's office and were debating quite loudly with the ANBU guards outside the door.

"Please Neko-onee-chan?" Naruto begged giving a kicked-puppy look to the woman ANBU at the door.

Neko tried to look away. "I don't know Naruto-sama..."

"Please?" The three chimed in together, knowing that together they could conquer her resistance. The door behind Neko-san opened and a slightly ruffled Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out wearily.

"Aren't you three supposed to be training with Kakashi-san?" He asked as Neko stepped aside.

They turned their eyes onto the Sandaime. "Well, yes but…we wanted to ask if we could have a low C-Rank Mission…"

"Please Jii-chan? We've been so bored! Especially since we already can work together smoothly and help each other out!" Naruto said, a slight pout to her lips as she begged with her eyes that her grandfather-like-figure would say okay to their request.

"I'll look…" The Sandaime began to sweat. "But if I can't find one that I'm comfortable with then you'll have to wait."

"…okay! Thank you Jii-chan!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hugging the older man as his guards hid their smiles behind their masks and tensed their throat muscles so they wouldn't laugh. Neko and Hiruzen's personal ANBU were the only ones who knew who Naruto really was to so they had an idea why he was so soft with her. "Anyway Jii-chan, we have to get back to Kakashi-sensei!"

Silently groaning he asked the question everyone was thinking. "Where did you leave him?" The old man asked Naruto, looking at the trio of guilty faces.

Sasuke decided to answer. "At the training ground."

The ANBU's actually let out a groan at this, Neko however, was used to their antics and was stifling laughter. _Looks like Inu-san is going to have to be more alert. Oh blackmail is ever so much fun._ She thought, and evil grin lighting up her face beneath her mask. It really was too bad that the rest of his team was dead; Obito and Minato especially would never let him live this down. She was looking forward to this…

_Kakashi-kun is NEVER going to live this down..._ Neko thought gleefully. _She really does take after Sensei…_ She and Kakashi had been Naruto-chan's personal ANBU when she was younger, so how did Kakashi not expect this? Rolling her eyes she watched the trio leave the outer office and entered Sarutobi-sama's private office at his beckoning.

"Please remove your mask Rin-san." Sarutobi finally said, smiling at Naruto's former guard and adopted aunt.

Rin was grinning as she took off her mask. "Oh, this is going to be fun Sarutobi-sama! Blackmail on Kashi-kun? Yes! Best day I've had in awhile!" She blurted out with a grin, making the old man grin and snigger in response. Sarutobi had watched his successor's student's carefully over the years, after all, he and Naruto were all they had left other than each other. And Kakashi didn't know that Neko was Rin…

"Rin, help me find a C-Rank for Team Seven." He said with a resigned sigh, dragging out the files.

The next day Kakashi nodded to Neko as he walked passed her.

"We are here for a mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, a lazy smile on his face.

"Ah yes, Team 7…well, we're going to give you a C-Ranked mission. You will be escorting Neko-san here to Suna's capitol. She has some paper's the Fire daimyo would like the wind daimyo to see. It's nothing of great importance, but for the sake of our daimyo, we're being polite." Sarutobi explained at the genin's puzzled faces as to why they were escorting an ANBU.

Naruto grinned. "Ok! We'll do it!" The trio of genin were then excused to go off to pack for their very first mission outside the village.

"I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed as she and her teammates ran towards the gates, their packed bags bouncing on their backs. "It's been a while since I could spend time with Neko-onee-chan..."

Sasuke, who was behind her, heard the comment. "How do you know the ANBU?" He asked, curious. Sure, the two Uchiha's had seen ANBU around their friend every once-in-awhile, but they hadn't thought she knew who they were…

"Hm?" She turned to her crush. "Oh! Neko-onee-chan and Inu-onii-chan were…my protection detail when I was younger… Although, I have no idea what happened to Inu-onii-chan…" She pouted. "I just know that I haven't seen him since I entered the Academy."

"That's too bad Naruto-chan! But I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him!" Haruhi said softly, a sad smile lighting his face. The trio were standing by the entrance they were going to be leaving at, waiting for the other two shinobi to get there.

"Inu-san is closer than you think." came Neko's voice from behind them.

The genin jumped in surprise and whirled around. "Neko-onee-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, throwing her arms around the ANBU in a tight embrace.

The ANBU ruffled her hair. "And, I know for a fact that he doesn't miss you, because he sees you almost every single day." Rin hugged her sensei's child tightly, wishing she could bluntly tell her about everything.

A few moments later Haruhi's eyes widened at the words the ANBU had said, putting together the dots. _Kakashi-sensei was ANBU?_ He thought, knowing better than to say anything out loud.

A moment later a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared Kakashi was standing in its place, "You're late Hatake."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! I was coming, I even left early, but then an old lady needed some help and..." Kakashi replied, rubbing the back of his neck as his voice trailed off. The four didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Don't use His excuses Hatake." Rin was forcing herself not to giggle. Oh, if only Obito could see Kakashi now…

Kakashi arched a brow at the comment, becoming curious as to who the ANBU was, though that wasn't for the first time. _This time, I'm going to find out who she is._ He thought determinedly as the group started out.

The three days it took for the group to get to Suna passed quickly, the two older shinobi forcing the trio of genin to travel hard and quickly. Not that they complained, they had managed to make a game out of it.

By the time the Leaf shinobi had gotten through the gates Neko and Kakashi were running ragged from the questions, pranks and other things the trio did to get their revenge. "On the trip back we're taking four days…at least." Rin groaned out, her cloak had somehow managed to gain green spots on it, not that any of them knew how that had happened.

Kakashi just nodded in agreement. After all, she was his superior now… His hair was a bright pink at the moment so he wasn't very happy either. Though really, he didn't blame her at all. Her hair had bright pink stripes all throughout it that had just appeared, like the dots on her cloak. He was not going to push them like this again, at least…not until they were older…

Rin had suspected it was Haruhi, but right when her hair was given pink stripes, he had been standing in front of her pouting because she had said no to another break.

Naruto groaned and stretched out on the futon she had been given. The two brothers were on either side of her, much like how the trio slept when they had sleepovers at the Uchiha's house. "Where's sensei and Onee-chan?" She asked sleepily.

"D'n't know." Haruhi replied, yawning before continuing. "Pr'bably either sleeping or bathing..." He murmured, snuggling down into the covers. They were exhausted at the moment and completely ready for sleep to take them.

"I think she is bathing. No idea where Sensei is…" Sasuke muttered as he pulled Naruto closer, snuggling back down. "…Go back to sleep 'Ruto-chan…"

" 'kay…night S'suke-kun, 'ruhi-kun…" She managed to whisper out before succumbing to sleep. The trio had made their futon into one big bed, all of them snuggling close together under the light covers.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was creeping around outside the hot spring of the hotel, wondering how he could spy into the girl's side. Spotting a hole in the wood he crept closer and crouched down so his eye was level with it.

There was Neko, trying to get the pink out of her hair. Maybe he'd finally get to see her face; it was irritating being on the other side for once…

Rin sighed and gave up, turning around and setting down the wash cloth. "I can't get it out!" She grumbled in frustration. Folding her arms over her ribs and sitting down in the seat, pouting.

"Darn you Naruto-chan… You take after Minato-sensei waaay too much…Kushina-san wasn't the prankster…though it seems you have her temper…" She finished quietly, running her fingers through her hair again, a sad look crossing her face.

Kakashi's legs gave out as he realized who he was seeing and he wasn't under the influence of a genjutsu.

"Kushina-sama's personality and temper…and Minato-sensei's looks and pranking streak… Time will tell if you also have his mind, his genius…" She sighed, at least her hair wasn't all pink like her teammate's… She giggled at the memory, she'd have to share it with Sarutobi-sama when they got back if the dye the genin had used faded out before then.

"I'd better get back, I'm tired too…" She yawned.

A few minutes after she left the bathing area and Kakashi left for his room, still in complete shock about what he had discovered. Rin…was alive? He hadn't failed Obito yet…? The night passed slowly for Kakashi, while the other four slept soundly. Rin had to turn in the scroll the next day, then stay for one more day to get the reply and leave for Konoha the day after that.

The next morning while Rin was talking to the Daimyo, Kakashi took his team to explore Suna, where they found some assassins trying to kill a kid around the genin's age. The citizen's of Suna were either cheering the assassin's on or ignoring the whole scene that was playing out before them. "Stupid brat!" One of the men cried as another assassin got killed by whip like spears of sand. The sand then covered the body and a squish sounded, turning the sand a darker reddish-black.

The last assassin was killed without a word, and groans of disappointment were heard from the more vocal people. Naruto glared at them all before going after the kid. "Hey!"

The green-eyed red-head turned around, his eyes dead and haunted by what he had seen in the past, though if people just looked at his face, they would see a stoic mask up on his features.

But Naruto could see. "I'm Naruto, and these are my teammates, Uchiha's Sasuke and Haruhi. Want to play with us? We can do whatever you want."

"…Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." The red-head replied softly, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. _So he's Ichibi's container that we heard about. Damn. His father must be doing this then…_ The Copy-nin thought, a frown making it's way onto his face before he masked it.

"Okay Gaara-kun. Why don't we play ball?" Naruto asked cheerfully, knowing that before she had met the Uchiha brothers…before, when he was like him, he had wanted to play with other children, even if it was for just one day.

o…X…o

And there you go! What do you think? Did you find any mistakes? What about plot holes? Let us know so we can fix it please! Oh! And tell us if you liked it or not! PLEASE NOTE: **From now on, more** **reviews equal faster updates**. The same goes for less reviews. **The** **less reviews there are, the** **farther apart the updates are. If the quota isn't reached the update for each chapter will be further and further apart**. If we reach the quota for the most recent chapter the updates will take place about every two weeks, if not, a month to two months or when the quota is met.

It's more than slightly depressing to see so many people reading a fic, and so few stating their opinions! It makes it hard for writer's in general to write a story that there isn't a lot of feedback on, so please let us know if you like this story! Our goal is to see at least **15 reviews for a chapter**, we know that's a lot, but…with two writer's writing this fic, we feel that there should be some sort of feedback for this. Especially since we're combining writing styles-which is hard in and of itself. Remember, if you guys like getting reviews for your own stories, think about how other's feel when you review for their stories. They feel the exact same way! If someone doesn't like this, go ahead and speak up, we'll let you know the way we feel right back at you. That isn't even close to half of the amount of favorites OR alerts we have, we're just asking for feedback people, whether you liked it or not is enough for us at this point! Anyways! Wish us luck!

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	5. Chapter 4

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

o…X…o

**Chapter 4**

"Neko-onee-chan... why can't we stay a few more days?" Naruto asked again, pouting.

"Because. We have to get this reply back to Hokage-sama quickly." Neko patiently explained yet again. She felt bad not allowing the genin to stay a bit longer, if only to play with their friend, but they had to leave for Konoha.

All three hung their heads. "Aw... I hope Gaara comes to see us off..." The blond continued, continuing to pout, much to the dismay of the older shinobi. They both new the Uchiha brothers would prank them to make her smile again if it came to that, and they wouldn't even feel guilty about doing so later.

"We didn't get to tell him that we were leaving..." Haruhi murmured, frowning as he glanced around.

"I'm sure he'll know. He did after all, know where we were staying without being told." Kakashi said from behind his orange covered book. _The kid is very observant after all._ He added silently to himself.

"Kakashi no Ero-sensei..." Naruto grumbled. "But, you are right..." She crossed her arms and

"Oi! Naruto, Haruhi, Sasuke!" A voice called out behind the group.

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto spun around excitedly, zooming up to her friend and hugging him tightly. Ichibi's sand didn't even twitch at the sudden movement on Naruto's part, showing how much trust the Jinchuuriki had for it's comrade. The others were watching in amusement as Naruto's attitude did a complete one-eighty.

Temari and Kankuro were staring in amazement. This had been the first time they had seen Gaara with the two, and that was only because they had decided to follow Gaara after the meeting the three had had with their father earlier.

"H-how did the girl...?" Kankuro asked his sister quietly, drawing the adult's attention covertly.

"No clue. But I wish we could do the same..." Temari replied just as quietly, a sad look flashing through her eyes.

Naruto pulled back from the hug reluctantly, not wanting to leave her new friend. "We'll exchange letters. And we'll come see you next time we're in Suna, promise." Haruhi told Gaara as cheerfully as he could, hugging his friend after Naruto let him go.

Gaara's smile grew. "Okay, I look forward to getting them in the near future."

"We won't forget about you Gaara-kun. You're our friend. We don't forget about our friends. Ever." Sasuke quietly reassured the red-head once more, his black eyes serious.

Gaara's smile got brighter. "Then I won't ever forget you either!"

By now, Temari and Kankuro's mouths had dropped to the ground, completely blown away by the fact their serious younger brother had actually smiled and said something in a tone other than the 'no-emotion' one he usually used.

"Kankuro, are you hearing what I'm hearing?" The eldest questioned, her mind trying to absorb and burn Gaara's smile into her brain. She'd never seen him smile like that before, and doubted she would again.

"Yeah, and personally I'm wondering if Otou-sama drugged something he ate again..." Kankuro murmured, remembering one of the few times their brother had let them close, under the influence of a poison he ended up throwing up.

Gaara wave to his friends as they left, his eyes holding a sadness the siblings had never remembered witnessing before. The group slowly made their way back to Konoha over the course of five days. With plenty of breaks for the genin, no pranks were performed on the adults, though they were still wearing the results of the other pranks when they got back to Konoha.

"We are never going to live this down... are we?" Kakashi asked Rin quietly. His hair was still a bright pink, as were the streaks in the ANBU's hair.

"Nope. You aren't. I however, can still cherish my privacy, considering most of the ANBU have been pranked by Naruto-chan and the Uchiha brother's at one point or another." She said triumphantly, grinning behind her mask as the guard's laughter rang out across the wall they were standing on. They were finally back home after being gone for two weeks.

Two months passed quickly and the trio left home to travel to Mizu for the Chuunin Exams, nervous, yet excited at the same time. Haruhi ended up being the only one of the trio to receive Chuunin level at the end of the exams even though the other two made it most of the way through as well. Naruto and Sasuke had quick tempers on certain things and needed to gain control of that before they could become a Chuunin. Team 7 decided to wait another year for retesting instead of the six months, knowing they had to work on two significant things. Quickly another year passed and soon the trio were getting ready for Naruto and Sasuke's second exam.

"Okaa-san? Why is there a foreign bird outside the window?" Haruhi asked the morning of his eleventh birthday. Everyone's attention was drawn to the long distance owl that had landed on the edge of their window and the envelope that it held in it's claws. Mikoto and Fugaku's faces paled to a ghostly white, not that any of their children noticed.

Mikoto stood slowly and took the envelope from the bird. "Could you wait for a response please?" She asked quietly to the bird, her words echoing around the silent room.

The bird, strangely, nodded.

The three brothers all gaped as their mother walked back to the table and sat down, the owl flying over and landing on the edge of the wooden appliance as she opened the letter and set about reading what looked like an invitation to something.

"Okaa-san, what is that?" Itachi asked politely.

"It's for Haruhi." Mikoto told them.

"An invitation to another Academy… The same one Jamie went to…"

She turned to Fugaku.

Fugaku shakily set his chopsticks down, the solid click they made when the eating utensils came into contact with their holders signifying to all how shaken he was by that news.

"You know he has to go and you know the reason why…" She said quietly glancing between the four men. She didn't like that this school had offered a place for Haruhi to go to learn control over his power, but…

Suddenly a loud chirp directed everyone's gaze to the window again; another bird resting there, this one was a hawk, much like the ones the Hokage used for messages except for the color scheme of the bird's feathers.

Fugaku got up this time and found two letters.

Signaling the bird silently to come in, the Head of the Uchiha's sat down again at the table and opened both letters. They were invitations to the Japanese School for Mages and Sorcery.

"Outo-san, Okaa-san? Why are there letter's for me...?" Haruhi asked quietly, frowning down at his birthday breakfast. Usually the family had a birthday breakfast because most every time all of them were there for that and not there later in the evening.

Fugaku blinked. "One is for Sasuke..."

Mikoto paled further and cleared her throat. "Wh-what?" She managed to semi-steadily say, her eyes wide with shock.

He nodded in response before verbally replying with, "Haruhi and Sasuke got an invitation from this Academy." He handed them to his wife, worry already deeply rooted in the both of them.

"How?" She asked quietly, frowning and trying to figure out when her youngest blood-son had displayed signs of magic.

"I don't know…maybe when he was on missions…? Maybe all of Team Seven got letters?" The Head of the Uchiha Clan speculated, wondering what exactly they were going to do.

"What school?" Haruhi asked quietly, making Mikoto and Fugaku actually overcome their shock in order to explain the situation to their sons.

"Haruhi, Sasuke…you've been invited to attend the Academy of Mages here in Japan, and Haruhi, you've also been invited to go to the school my brother went to in England called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Fugaku said quietly, a slight crease in his brow showing how much he disliked the school even as he masked his emotions.

They looked at each other. "We don't want to go anywhere without Naruto-chan." They replied at the exact same time, almost like twins.

Mikoto sighed and stood. "I'll come with you. We need to talk to Sarutobi-sama and we might as well take Naruto-chan and Kakashi-san with us." She said, clearing the table seeing as everyone had lost their interest in eating.

Suddenly a knock at the door, everyone glanced towards the noise wondering who it was.

"I'll get it." Itachi murmured, planning on coming with his mother and brother's so he could get a better explanation.

It was Naruto, Neko and Kakashi.

Allowing the three inside, he shut the door behind them. "We'll be leaving for the Hokage's office as soon as everyone is ready. Something has…come up." He said in his public monotone voice, not allowing for any of his emotions to slip through his mask.

Naruto gave Sasuke her letter. "I was expecting Gaara's letter today, but I got this instead…what is it?"

Sasuke sighed as he saw the insignia. "We'll explain once we get to Hokage-sama's office. He needs to be notified about this situation…" Sasuke said quietly as the two waited patiently for Haruhi.

"Okay, all set. Sorry to make everyone wait for me. Let's go." The emerald eyed Uchiha said as he stepped out of his room.

They all nodded and headed out the door. Sarutobi was waiting for them when they arrived, having been notified by Neko who had went ahead to make sure they wouldn't have to wait until he was free.

"So. It happened?" He asked abruptly as soon as everyone was inside and the door was shut.

"Yes. Even though we had hoped it wouldn't…it did." Mikoto replied quietly, her eyebrow's knitting together. "But what confuses us is why Sasuke and Naruto got letters as well."

Neko and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Excuse me Sarutobi-sama, but might we have an explanation?" Kakashi asked politely, surprising his pupils at the serious and polite tone he was using. Usually he was much more laid back, even when dealing with the Hokage. The trio of genin looked at him, their eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

Sarutobi nodded a surprised look crossing his face as he started in on the explanation about magic, the user's 'secret society', and the schools that were located all around the world.

By the end of it, everyone was surprised and flabbergasted at how much the Hokage knew about the subject.

"And my students can do this?" Kakashi asked for confirmation. Hiruzen nodded silently, taking a sip out of his glass of water.

Neko sweat dropped. "I know an incident they performed accidental magic… It was on that C rank Mission a year and a half ago, remember the one we went to Suna for? That's why none of them got in trouble. We couldn't figure out how they were pranking us…" She explained to everyone, a grin hidden behind her words. The three did a high five, finally understanding what was happening around them.

"So what will happen now?" Itachi asked, his mind going through different scenarios and tossing them away as quickly as they formed.

"The question is, what do they want to do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Money most likely." Fugaku said softly, quiet until this sentence. "Jamie's school asked for money every year. He didn't have to come back and help after graduation or work with them when they needed him. He still had his own loyalties…" Fugaku explained softly, his mouth twisting as he thought. "If Haruhi does end up deciding to go to Hogwart's Mikoto, Itachi and I will have to go for at least a month to help him. We need to talk about properties, go through the vault's..." He added as he thought out loud.

"But what about the other one?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm…not sure. I know that they ask for a fee…but I think they also reserve the right to ask for your assistance if they have any issues after you graduate that you could help with. You have to respond to at least one every ten years or something like that. Although most graduates help out when they can." Hiruzen stated, frowning down at his desk. It had been a long time since the village had dealt with the Academy of Mages, but most likely, the contract was still the same.

"Why don't we write back and ask for more information first, before we decide?" Naruto asked. "When I become Hokage I would have trouble keeping that right? With how much paper work I see you doing Ojii-chan…?"

"I'm…not sure actually. I think there were exceptions made….such as free stays in our village if one of the alumni needed it…but…that was for the First's reign. I was just a young gaki then myself, and I only remember reading about it, not seeing any of the alumni coming here. There was no real need to enter the Elemental Countries when the contract was active. I'll write them for more information. Fugaku-san, I'd appreciate it if you wrote Hogwart's to see if they would accept two other student's as well and request for more information explaining your hesitance to accept." Hiruzen explained quietly.

"Of course." Fugaku bowed.

He had already lost Jamie because of them…he didn't want to lose Haruhi too. But in the end, it was Haruhi's choice.

He wrote a letter to Hogwarts, asking for more information and sent the bird back. Instead of sending more information like he had requested, a few weeks later Hagrid arrived.

o…X…o

So, what'd you think? Does it need more details or was it up to muster? Did you see any mistakes, or errors while you were reading that I didn't catch? How'd you like it? What scenes did you like? Let me your opinions! **REMEMBER! More** **reviews equal faster updates**. The same goes for less reviews. **The** **less reviews there are, the** **farther apart the updates are**. I don't want to write a fic that no one is going to review for. If you don't review there aren't as many updates as quickly. It doesn't necessarily mean that I won't post it up, because I'm writing this with another author so I want to finish it, but it does mean that the updates will be further apart.

Well, wish us luck!

Laters!  
-Sora-


	6. Chapter 5

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

NOTE: By the time Hagrid had arrived at the Uchiha estate/sub-town **Hogwarts had already started the new school year.** This is VERY IMPORTANT for later in the story…you'll understand soon enough…

o…X…o

"_Japanese in England or English in the Elemental/Hidden Countries"_

"Normal language for the country the characters are located in at the time"

o…X…o

**Chapter 5**

Large thuds resounded throughout the house, making a mockery of the word knocking, but summoning the group to the front door anyways. Team Seven peaked out the nearby window.

"Um…Inu-nii…weren't they supposed to send us information…?" Naruto asked the disguised Kakashi. She turned to him with a slightly freaked out look on her face.

"Apparently not…" He murmured, frowning at the large man at the front door.

Naruto immediately hid behind her Inu-nii and Neko-nee, frightened by the sheer size of the man who had just rudely barged into their home. "What _is_ he?"

"Not sure." They murmured at the same time, turning to look at each other in shock before going back to watching the Uchiha head greet their guest. Naruto and her teammates were ninja, but they were also children. They were allowed to freak out at home.

Haruhi stared at Hagrid before turning to Sasuke. "How much do you want to bet that he is _not_ human?"

"I'm not taking that bet. It's rigged." He whispered back with a smirk. Haruhi pouted as he and Sasuke joined Naruto behind the two ANBU. The giant man looked around the room for the Potter heir, spotting him behind the two masked adults.

_"Ah! 'arry! T'ere ya are! I 'aven't seen you since you was a baby!"_ Hagrid said in greeting, completely ignoring the other Uchiha's and speaking in English since he couldn't speak in Ancient Japanese. Luckily the Uchiha clan learning English was a mandatory lesson and since Naruto was always there she had also learned it.

The emerald eyed boy's teammates turned to him in confusion, wondering why their brother-in-arms was being called a name other than his own. "That's not your name is it...?"

"Yeah, it's the one my biological mum and dad gave me. My full name is rather long." He replied in Japanese before greeting Hagrid, seeing as his father was quite annoyed with the giant of a man.

_"Excuse me, but who are you? We only asked for information from Hogwarts. I have several offers for different magical schools. I wanted to know more about your programs and conditions to going to your school before I accepted my invitation."_ He replied politely in English with only a slight accent.

Hagrid blinked, then started rambling out his explanation. _"'ell ya see 'arry, yer paren's wen' ta 'ogwart's an' they alrea'y paid fer yer school ye'rs there."_ He started in, only to be stopped by Fugaku.

_"Excuse me, but even if Haruhi has been accepted to your school already, my wife and myself have the final decision. We asked for more information first."_ He said as he stepped in between Hagrid and Harry.

_"Ah, bu'-!"_ Hagrid said in slight confusion.

Haruhi sighed and retreated to where his teammates were hiding. "Why did the school send him if he doesn't know any of the information we need?" Naruto wondered.

_"No buts sir."_ Mikoto said quietly in a no-nonsense tone.

"Probably to just drag Haru-kun there like those barbarians we read about." Sasuke sneered, glaring at the man who dared to even think about taking his brother by force.

"No! You aren't going anywhere without us Haruhi-kun!" Naruto mock-whined. Haruhi smiled and glanced at the grown-ups who were talking the giant man into leaving slowly but surely.

_"When we receive more information on your school we will reply. If we do not, consider that action to be our refusal. We want to make an informed choice. Good day sir."_ Fugaku said strongly, shutting the door in the gaping man's face. He knew it was rude, but he didn't want to hear about a 'great school' and a 'great man' and not actual facts about the school or the man.

"What was Jamie _thinking_ when he decided to go there...?" He wondered.

"How close it was to his aunt's home and how far away he was from his actual family already maybe?" Mikoto suggested, frowning at the rude visitor that had just left their compound.

Hagrid left after several minutes to report to Dumbledore his failure at bringing Harry back 'home'. Neither were happy with the results and the old man promised himself to do something about it.

"Thank Kami-sama he's gone!" Naruto grinned. "He was scary!"

The two other genin nodded in agreement, their wide eyes making a few of the adults laugh.

Kakashi found himself enjoying the day, partially because he could show Naruto how much he cared as her older brother.

"Do you think they'll send another person?" Sasuke asked.

"Pray to Kami-sama that they don't or they might be missing a retriever by the end of this. We can always say that we never saw the person they were talking about." Fugaku said darkly taking offense for his family. The other adults nodded.

Three weeks later the team was picking up the special weapons that Kakashi had commissioned for them. "Cool! I get Yondaime-sama's special kunai!" Naruto almost went fangirl on her teammates. She took the seal set with trembling, reverent hands.

Haruhi grinned and glanced over at Sasuke, noticing the light blush covering his cheeks. Oh! Teasing material! "My first step... to being better than Yondaime-sama..." Naruto whispered and Sasuke picked up his katana.

Haruhi had already picked up several dozen high-class senbon needles worth each of the different optional applications so the trio were ready to head back to Konoha.

"I can't wait to start training with these!" Naruto crowed as they left the shop, unaware that they were being followed. "We'll have to thank Kakashi-sensei for commissioning these for us!"

"Yeah! Kakashi-sensei rocks out loud! I can't believe he got these for us because I passed the Chuunin exams! Too bad it's taken so long to get them in...maybe he did the 'late' theme again?" Haruhi questioned as he examined his bo staff that had two hidden blades that would only pop out when his chakra ran thorough the wood and metal staff in a certain pattern.

"...Maybe..." Naruto giggled and Sasuke chuckled before the trio's worlds went dark.

…

Haruhi was the first to regain consciousness and immediately he searched for his teammates and their weapons. He'd woken up in a hospital type room in a gown that was usually provided to visiting patients. "What the fuck." He said, glancing around cautiously as he slunk out of bed and under the frame. Just because they had taken his proper clothes didn't mean he wasn't going to kill first and ask questions later. There was a reason he had pushed himself in taijutsu and learning as much medic-nin knowledge as possible. His hands were as deadly as his senbon and other weapons. Now if only he knew where his clothes and tools were…

Naruto was next to wake up, in a bed a few beds down from Haruhi and in the same state of dress. Footsteps sounded and Naruto quickly pretended to be unconscious still. A gasp almost made her jump, but she held to her training and stayed still. Rushed footsteps leave the room and Haruhi appears soon after, standing up from beneath his bed.

Naruto stands as well and wordlessly she started to wake Sasuke up as Haruhi hunted for their clothes and weapons. "Sasuke, Sasuke wake up! We are in enemy territory; this is no time for a nap!"

Haruhi slipped silently into his clothes and placed his weapons in their proper places, grabbing his bo as he went. He couldn't believe their captures had left their weapons in the same room as their unconscious bodies. "Naruto-chan go change. I'll wake Sasuke." He murmured as he went to Sasuke's bedside and shoved him off the bed. Sasuke quickly woke up and the two other genin were changed and armed again in a few moments time.

"Hai!" She went as fast as she could, coming back shortly in her stealth outfit. She was wearing a much darker orange than normal. "Any luck waking Sleeping Beauty?"

Haruhi smirked and stepped aside to reveal a dressed Sasuke who was just finishing putting his own weapons away, scowling at Naruto. "Now. Let's find out where we are. Avoid all contact. Keep chakra close to the skin and don't talk above what we can here." The middle Uchiha brother ordered, going into mission mode as he planned their escape route. Sasuke nodded once in understanding as Naruto bobbed her head a few times before the three darted out the Hospital room's doors and up to the ceiling of the hallway. They weren't going to take any chances with getting caught.

They were in a huge ass castle! Naruto turned on her radio. "I think... I think we might be in that school…"

"…how come I have a feeling this has to do with that manipulative bastard Dumbledore?" Haruhi murmured as they passed above a group of teens their age that were wearing what looked like dresses.

"I would bet that you are right, Haruhi-kun, but neither of you will bet with me anymore..." Naruto sighed.

"That's because you always win." The other two replied simultaneously, making the three smile slightly. If they weren't in such a serious situation they'd be rolling on the floor laughing, but it wasn't time to do that at the moment. Loud voices and rushed footsteps made the trio find places to hide in the darkened corners of the ceiling, holding their breath.

An old man and two women, none were fit at all, rushed down the halls. They were also wearing the dresses too. Darting in the opposite direction they spotted stairs and seeing the coast clear rushed down the steps and to the next level, looking for more steps leading downward. Apparently they would need four more sets of stairs to reach the bottom floor, seeing as all the windows seemed sealed they would have to find doors.

Easily sneaking past the guard at the giant doors, they opened them and shot outside. The three skidded to a stop on the lake. "What are we stopping for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm feeling tired for some reason." Haruhi replied, frowning and blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"…we just woke up…they must have drugged us." Sasuke immediately came to the conclusion that, for the most part, was correct.

Haruhi nodded. "Because you have the Fuzz Butt, you aren't affected probably."

Naruto snorts and laughs as Sasuke huffs and swings an arm over his shoulder's, wrapping one of his own around Haruhi's waist to take some of his weight so they could still move quickly. "Let's go. Head for the forest. We can survive in there until we figure out where exactly we are and how to get back home." He said as the trio took off. Right before they entered the forest they heard distant shouting that soon muffled and faded with distance.

Naruto nodded and took the lead. "I'll take watch tonight, since you need to get the drugs out of your systems."

"Thanks." Haruhi said quietly. The three travelled in silence, quickly making their way further into the forest, clearing a full mountain. By sunset they were in the next deep valley over, comfortably prepared for the night. Travelling with chakra was _much_ faster than the normal running speed of a civilian.

Naruto set up camp so that her teammates could rest, distributed the last of their unsealed rations and got ready for a long night. Not minding in the least that she was doing all the work.

The Uchiha brother's slipped into the dream world as Naruto kept watch, knowing that the forest here would probably be less dangerous than the terrain challenge during their exams, but it was still dangerous, because they were in an unfamiliar territory that had unknown dangers in it.

Naruto kept watch from a branch above the brothers. "Sleep well Sasuke-kun, Haruhi-kun…I hope the drugs are gone by tomorrow..."

The centaurs found them the next morning as Naruto was unsealing some rations for breakfast. "Um...Haruhi...? Um...horse-things!" Naruto yelped in a squeaky voice from where she had just finished releasing some of the food from one of the storage scrolls. Haruhi immediately came awake, a few of his high-grade senbons appearing in his hands as his eyes took in the scene before him.

"Sasuke, get up!" Haruhi was officially the leader as he was the chuunin, but often he deferred to Naruto especially when they weren't in a combat situation. That way if someone was spying on them, they would look to Naruto for her directions and completely miss Haruhi's hand signals. It had already worked in their benefit several different times during training exercises with other teams and missions. Besides, It gave Naruto some experience with leadership and since Haruhi wanted to be her ANBU, he might as well get used to taking orders from her.

"We are centaurs, children-who-are-not-children. What are young-in-age one's such as yourselves doing away from the castle. Hagrid told us about you and asked us to help find you, but the stars are keeping secrets about this development." A cinnamon colored horse-man asked as he stepped fully into their camp. It had taken them most of the night to get through their traps without alerting the trio and were very confused to see only three small humans in the middle of the death-trap-slash-protection they had encountered.

Haruhi and Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"We were kidnapped and do not wish to be here." She answered promptly. "We only wish to go home. I'm actually more surprised that you didn't trip any of my traps..." She had been especially vicious when setting those up as her teammates were down for the count.

Seeing as there was no danger, Haruhi promptly stashed his senbon back into their proper holders and picked up his bo. Rubbing his forehead he grumbled. "How are you today Naruto-chan? I know you didn't sleep last night..." He asked politely, serving the food that she had gotten out to his two teammates. He wasn't going to offer their precious food to some intruder, no matter how impolite it was.

"I'm alright, not at all tired really, but I don't think I can do that tonight too; so that drug had better be out of you systems." Naruto answered, keeping an eye on the centaur, otherwise eating her food slowly and quietly.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei and everyone else is really worried..." Sasuke finally said, completely ignoring the half-horse people around them. It was their fault for intruding before a polite visiting hour for strangers after all. "We need to find a way to contact them…maybe an owl since it seems the baka English wizard is the one who kidnapped us?" Sasuke suggested as he finished eating.

"Hn…I'd rather not go back and get drugged again. I don't know what it was, but it made me sleepy and weak and feeling like moving one more step would be too much." Haruhi added his opinion, frowning.

"But that means that we have to go… Oh…I've got an idea…" Naruto smirked. "Let's play their game, and prepare a trap. Send a letter home and wait for backup to arrive, keeping everyone distracted with multiple pranks as we go. Just because we go along with it doesn't mean we play by their rule either..." Naruto's smirk turned vicious at the last two sentences. "We might get drugged again, yes, but it's a risk we will have to take to get our revenge!" Her friends figured out what she meant, but still voiced the flaws of the plan.

"How will we stop me from being drugged though? I didn't like the vague feelings of loyalty I got to…someone when I woke up. I don't know. Everything was so confusing…I wanted to stay in that bed, but I was trained not to so I stuck with training…then as soon as those feelings went away I got tired…" Haruhi explained, a shiver making it's way up his spine.

_"I don't want to be drugged again…"_ He whispered in a choked voice, Naruto and Sasuke being the only ones to understand the last sentence. Sasuke immediately hugged him and Naruto patted his shoulder. They both remembered the mission they had been on that Haruhi had gotten kidnapped and drugged. Kakashi had been with them as usual so they had been okay in the end, but it still shook all of them up that they had come so close to losing the emerald eyed trickster.

"So make them think it worked. Convince them that you begged us to come back... _Those BASTARDS!"_ Naruto snarled, as she put the pieces together. Her expression turned murderous.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not connecting what Naruto had as of yet. Haruhi had done so a few minutes after he woke up.

"Whoever brought us here tried to take your brother from us!" Sasuke had never seen the look that was on his crush's face before and would prefer not to ever again.

The centaurs shifted nervously as to what the children were saying, putting together what they had read from the stars and what they were saying into a cohesive picture. One that didn't look pretty. "We can give you a nullification bracelet." A woman centaur who had been standing near the back finally said. No objections were heard from the males, as this was the leader of their herd. Male's may have breeding fights and act as the leaders of their herds, but when a woman spoke of what they were going to do, especially the herd mistress, everyone listened without a protest. The chestnut brown half-horse walked forward, offering three necklaces she took off of her own neck. Each had some type of rock charm with the herd's symbol on it, tied into the braided string which seemed to be made out of some type of silk-like thread.

"We thank you." Naruto said, bowing politely as she took the 'jewelry' and gave one each to Sasuke and Haruhi after testing them briefly. She tied her own around her neck and slipped it below her jacket.

"They'll work. They have a weird chakra surrounding them…it's different than our weird chakra, but the same basic type of chakra with only a few small differences…" She said as the two put them on.

They nodded. "You were saying Naruto-chan?" Haruhi asked, wanting to know what plan she had thought of.

_"We'll convince them that you begged for us to go back there, that your loyalty now lies with them to an extent and that we follow you, not that you and your brother follow me."_ She said in Japanese. _"If they think we are loyal to them then we won't be drugged again and, eventually, they will drop their guard, allowing us to strike."_

_"Hm...sounds decent. We'll have to be careful with who we trust with this information and who our allies are."_ Sasuke agreed, smirking at the blush that covered Naruto's face. Clearing his throat he continued in English with. "We'd appreciate your assistance if you would guide us back towards the school. Even though we detest going there…we need to get ready for what we will have to face and that means spying on our enemy in plain sight." He said formally.

"Naruto-chan, maybe you should have been promoted instead of me." Haruhi commented, grinning. "You would make a great Chuunin…" He told her as they got ready to leave.

"Yeah, but that Sand-nin was able to catch what my temper trigger was. You barely have any of those so you're able to pass." She said with a sheepish grin.

"You still should have passed… You don't have many of those either." Haruhi, Sasuke and Naruto were now moving around the campsite in a synchronized pattern, cleaning up in and around the camp and making it look as if they had never been there in the first place.

The herd guided them back with no complaints, observing how quickly and quietly the children moved, making special notes of how alert and wary they were. The trio of humans didn't know it then, but by accepting the necklaces they had been accepted into the herd as well-a rare blessing on those beings lucky enough to receive it. Several hours later they were back at the school. A place they never wanted to be, but had no choice in the matter now.

Thanking the centaurs for their help and promising to be in touch with updates, the trio snuck back into the school. Naruto looked up at the school with a downright evil smirk on her face. "They won't know what hit them when we strike…" She murmured as they slipped inside the castle.

Naruto smirked. "...These fools have no idea what they've unleashed upon themselves..."

Haruhi smirked and nodded, while Sasuke just smiled dangerously in obvious agreement. The three shinobi hearing the children eating lunch at the moment decided that would be the place to make their stand.

With Sasuke on one side and Naruto on the other, Haruhi slammed the door open to the Great Hall using his bare hands. Twin bangs echoed as the doors started to swing shut again, showing crumbling rock where they should have stayed, resting peacefully. Haruhi mentally apologized to the ancient castle, regretting hurting the foundation in some way, no matter how mad he was. All the students stopped what they were doing to stare at the three newcomers.

"Dumbledore-san. Why are we here? Our guardian's told you to send information. Instead you said a lackey to take us away without a choice, when we make him go back, you kidnap us. You will either be explaining now or I will be destroying every last living being in this castle if you don't. Do not doubt my resolve in this." He commanded, glaring at the old man in front of him, every word being heard perfectly.

To emphasize their commander's words, Naruto pulled out one of her new three pronged Kunai and Sasuke pulled out a regular one. "I would rather not harm the civies…" Naruto spoke. "But if it will get our point across…"

"…then so be it." Sasuke finished. Their very livelihood and dreams were on the line because of one stupid old man.

_"Ne, Haruhi-kun, do you think the old man is senile?"_ Naruto asked in Japanese.

_"He's forced our hand on going to magic school, does it matter?"_ Sasuke asked her. "Besides, they aren't Konoha citizens or clients."

"True. Their deaths would be held in fear by Konoha's enemies if we were to bring their heads back in a scroll." Haruhi added, half serious at the statement. What he didn't mention was that the T&I Department (Torture and Interrogation) would be doing psych evaluations on them for the next ten years if they pulled something like that off without direct orders from Hokage-sama himself. But their opponents didn't know that…

Pale, frightened faces stared at the three from all sides, making Naruto smirk and her eyes flash from violet slit eyes back to blue a few times just for scare tactics. Mikoto had taught her the chakra manipulation trick several years ago to scare away the mobs. Though, it worked quite well on other shinobi too. The teacher's at the head table had frozen in shock and mounting horror at the children's off-handed comments about death. "Enough." Dumbledore said, breaking the tense silence and making the trio's eyes turn their full power on him. _These are not children I will be able to manipulate…_ He realized silently to himself, scowling inwardly.

Sasuke snarled. How dare they threaten his team!

Besides that, they were two Genin and one Chuunin, against these odds, for trained ninja at their level it would be a bit hard to accomplish. _"You want to talk or should I Haruhi-kun?"_ Naruto asked in Japanese. Though seeing as how they viewed the few spells just like kunai or shuriken, they should be able to dodge no problem, especially with Haruhi and Sasuke's bloodline genjutsu's.

_"I will. He's threatening you through me. I need to be seen as the leader, not you."_ Haruhi replied in the same language, before continuing in English. "Why? Was it not enough that you tried to decide where I would be going to school, but also kidnapped me from my home in a different country? You crossed international borders to steal my associates and myself away from my home." Haruhi challenged, his eyes flashing.

"Hai, Haruhi-taicho." Naruto only called him that when she could not take the leadership role.

Whispers spread like wildfire at Haruhi's announcement, causing Dumbledore to remember exactly where they were.

"Albus…please tell me what the children are saying isn't true. Please tell me-" Minerva started in finally, overcoming her shock and more than slight horror at the accusations the trio were throwing at the headmaster, accusations that Dumbledore was in no way denying.

"I did what I thought was best Minerva." Dumbledore cut her off.

"I want to go home. I don't care if we do D ranks for the next three months as punishment, I just want to go home!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto nodded. "I hated those, but for leaving without permission, or rather, staying away when it only takes a day to get back from where we were…"

"Kaa-san and Tou-san will have known we were kidnapped. They'll tell Hokage-sama and there will be no ramifications to our disappearances, seeing as they weren't our fault. In fact, Hokage-sama may start war with the English wizarding community over this. Kidnapping two heirs of the Uchiha clan and an important person such as yourself Naruto-chan…well, if we don't go back soon I'd have to say I'd love to see the smoldering remains of their towns and community." Haruhi replied, loud enough that the children surrounding them began to whisper again. Owl's would surely be sent off before anyone so much as went to bed that night. Reporters and the English Ministry would most likely be here tomorrow along with howlers.

"True…and Kakashi-sensei will be in the front lines trying to get us back, we are his first students after all…"

"You heard them Albus! You just kidnapped three important children in a powerful community!" She hissed out, spitting fury at the old man.

"If Otou-sama were alive… He would be right there with Kakashi-sensei… If not one step ahead of him…"

"Not to mention the other Elemental Countries would rise up together to work together in this effort." Sasuke added. The combining of all the elemental country's to fend off attacks from the wizarding community had only happened once in the past, and it had almost destroyed the wizarding world at the time.

"Indeed, and why did they do that before? Remind us Sasuke-kun." Haruhi said, a maniacal grin full of bloodlust appearing on his face.

"Elemental Countries?" Several dozen student's shouted. Many of the children in blue and bronze robes had taken out parchment and started writing, forgoing waiting to be out of the sight of the teachers. Several of the yellow and black uniformed student's as well as the silver and green had taken to doing the same thing.

"For trying to steal away some of the children from Kuni no Hoshi. And they're not even from that important or big of a country as it is. I wonder how the true wrath of the shinobi world will effect this one before the idiot decides keeping us here against our will is a bad idea." Sasuke answered promptly, smirking in delight at the white-sheet colored faces he saw when he glanced around the room before turning his complete attention back to Dumbledore.

"Yes…if their reaction was bad because some kids were taken from a small, unimportant country… How much worse do you think it will be, since we are from one of the Main Five?" Naruto agreed. "And even worse…Konoha is the greatest of the Main Five…"

Severus was in shock from the deviousness and the perfect amount of manipulation and fear making the children turn to 'the enemies' side just from their simple statements. Chaos would be coming tomorrow and he was not going to miss it.

Minerva sent him a glance. She didn't want to miss it either.

"Ne… Haruhi-taicho…what should we do until they decide to send us home?" Naruto asked, her demeanor changing in an instant, as if they were not worth her attention any more.

"Chaos." Haruhi answered, before all at once the three disappeared into the rafters faster than the wizards eyes could track, well, faster than everyone except four people, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory and Madame Hootch all saw the three teens jump into the rafters. Thankfully they were struck completely dumb by the height that the shinobi had jumped and didn't spoil their trick. The Hall exploded into pandemonium, making Naruto giggle, Sasuke smirk and Haruhi note who had followed them with their eyes.

"This is going to be sooo much fun!" Naruto drawled out between fits of laughter as she watched the teachers try to calm the masses.

Sasuke snorted at the irony of that statement. "If they exploded into disorder at that simple trick, how do you think they will take the other tricks they will soon be experiencing?" He asked, a smirk lighting his face.

"Indeed, let's go find the birds so we can write home." Haruhi finally spoke up, as he stood up. The three shinobi exited the room with no one the wiser of their actions.

"I have a bad feeling… you know, about being here… Like something is about to happen that we…" Naruto suddenly said after some time of silence. She wasn't sure why, but she got this feeling…

"That what Naruto-chan?" Haruhi asked seriously, whenever she said something like that, it always ended up being important.

"I have a feeling that we will find something extremely important to Konoha here, and we can't leave without whatever it is..." She said softly, the three young faces growing looks of worry and thoughtfulness as they continued to travel in search of the aviary.

o…X…o

So, this chapter is a bit longer than normal chapters. What do you think of it? Let us know please! Remember what we said in the last chapter. The more reviews, the faster the updates!

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	7. Chapter 6

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

o…X…o

Yesterday, I received the sweetest PM from Mabidiso (THANK YOU!) asking me to update this fic. I've been slowly working semi-recently on other fics (my plunny's have exploded! Muses are evil!) So, I decided to try and work again on this fic. If anyone has been reading my other fics, you'll realize a couple things: one, I'm super busy with school and work, and two, my computer crashed. I lost about 4 to 6 chapters of this fic, and have had to re-edit/re-write some of this. I'm not really sure if I caught everything. Hopefully this chapter is up to standards. I do plan to update more often, but the other chapters still need to be re-written/edited. Wish me luck!

o…X…o

"_Japanese in England or English in the Elemental/Hidden Countries"_

"Normal language for the country the characters are located in at the time"

o…X…o

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks later, maybe a month and a half, found Naruto searching for the resident brainiac. "That redhead is such a moron..." She muttered as checked a third bathroom. "She isn't here either Taicho." She informed Haruhi through the radio.

"Fourth and Fifth floor are clear Haru-kun." Sasuke's voice drifted through the magically-adjusted radio earpiece.

"I'm heading to the next floor, I...ugh. Something smells horrible..." Naruto reported. They had yet to hear from the Hokage so they were operating as if they were on a mission, though it did feel really strange to not have Kakashi with them.

"Hai, I'm following the scent of the troll from the dungeons. It seems to be heading up the staircases quite easily." Haruhi added to their pool of information.

"I wish Kakashi-sensei were here..." Naruto rushed down the stairs to see the troll going into a room.

A scream sounded out from behind the door making all three who had heard it, the two boys over the com-links, rush towards the sound.

Naruto rushed into the room. "Found her."

"Hn...it seems when they said troll, they meant it." Sasuke said, appearing next to Naruto as Haruhi appeared on her other side.

"Naruto-chan, grab the brunette." Haruhi instructed, pulling out his staff and resizing it with his new wand. Just because they didn't go to classes didn't mean that they hadn't read and bought supplies. Haruhi found a sizable fortune tucked away in Gringott's with the goblins. Luckily Dumbledore hadn't been able to access any of it, not that he hadn't tried already. Sending his chakra through the pole, blades popped out at either end.

"Hai!" Naruto expertly wove around the troll and grabbed Hermione. "Hi there, we're here to save your butt, let's go!" She greeted cheerfully, enjoying the shocked look on the girl's face. Hermione's eyes were huge and glassy with shock, her mouth soundlessly moving as she was silently screaming in her head.

"Damn!" Naruto smacked the girl to try and bring her back to Earth, then tackled her to the ground when the troll attacked the two with it's club.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and resized the katana styled blade. The trio had found a whole new arsenal of weapons after they had arrived and were now looking for a decent weapon's master to buy from. There was also less...legal ways to use magic through weapons, that they had found in the blocked off part of the library. Not that it was hard for them to get around. After all, the ward was only over the tall doors so they just walked over it using the ceiling.

"'suke, the head! Naru-chan, get her out of here!" Haruhi called, taking a deep breath before darting forward to attack.

"Hai, Taicho!" Naruto made for the door, carrying Hermione on her back while Sasuke lunged at the troll.

Sasuke lobbed the head off after Naruto was out of the room with the girl.

Cleaning off their weapons, they quickly shrunk them and strolled out of the bathroom, leaving the room splattered with blood, yet their clothes having none on them. Naruto and Hermione were outside the bathroom, having been explaining things to the professors and Filch.

Naruto was snarling at Dumbledore. "Just because we saved a civilian you think that we are on good terms now? Or have you forgotten what you've done?" How _dare_ he order her around! "You have the threat of war with the Elemental Countries over your head and you have the _gall_ to order me around?" Naruto's eyes went purple with slit pupils.

"We only saved her to ensure our safety. After all, you could have taken the chance of our possible inaction as a threat and moved to have us confined." Haruhi said firmly from behind Naruto, silently telling Sasuke to get Naruto behind them so she could cool off.

She was close to calling upon Kyuubi's chakra just to make a point.

"If anything, you should be paying us for saving the school. After all, we aren't student's here. We could in fact, have helped the troll destroy all of you. Or even better...we could tell the Ministry and the Daily Prophet what exactly is going on here Mr. Dumbledore." Haruhi pointed out. "The only certain way to make sure we keep our mouths shut it through money." He finished shortly. Hermione had been escorted back to her common room by Filch, which allowed Harry to become more callus with his words.

"Tell me," Naruto said, glaring at the old headmaster, "Did you _want_ Brainiac to die?"

"And _why,_ if this is one of the safest places, was a troll able to get so far unnoticed?" Sasuke smoothly added in a challenging voice.

"Or are you asking for another child to die, what with that Mirror of Desire in the castle. That could easily kill another student too. It seems as if you are just tallying up the points against you, doesn't it?" Haruhi asked, smirking at the wide-eyed looks from the two Head-of-Houses behind Dumbledore. "Oh...they didn't know about your little death trap near the Slytherin's Tower Entrance...did they?" He asked innocently, his smirk ruining the image.

Naruto giggled. "Why would that be here? Oh, wait, that's right...you want to kill the students! Haruhi, no offence, but your father was a baka for choosing to come here."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Haruhi-taicho, when I saw the mirror...I felt as if that thing we can't leave without was close." Naruto looked at the younger twin.

"Hm...we'll discuss that later." Haruhi replied, his eyes narrowed at the three professors. "So, onto business. One troll that was a threat to your school and students, disposed of. We'll leave clean up to you and give you a discount for that...B-ranked mission in a foreign country...add the three, divide by fifteen... Your price comes to sixty galleons total, with the discount. Be thankful I didn't charge more." Haruhi said, smirking at the professors gob-smacked faces. Sasuke swallowed a snigger while Naruto allowed a few giggles to escape before clamping down on her vocal chords.

On Christmas morning almost a full month later, Team Kakashi got what they were waiting for. The letter from the Hokage had finally arrived.

"Our orders! Finally!" Hermione looked on curiously as Naruto unrolled the scroll. Naruto read through it expertly, picking up the message that few people would have been able to decipher from the code inside the Ancient Japanese Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana alphabet. It had been something Naruto had created when she had been younger to use in notes to her Jii-chan. The same code had been adopted into the ANBU formatting to make it so even the other nations wouldn't understand the missives if a shinobi was captured. After all, who else would think to use the code a five year old made up?

"Huh. Looks like Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san are coming to see us." Naruto said, grinning in a manner that spelled trouble for whoever it was being directed at.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. "And Neko-san?"

"Hm…Neko-san is on a long-term mission at the moment, and Kakashi-sensei will be coming a few days after our parents." She replied, smiling wider in relief.

"Thank Kami-sama..." Haruhi muttered.

"So, what shall we do while we wait for them?"

"Hokage-sama says to find as much information as we can, use the copy-jutsu that we found on all the books we can find." She finished cheerfully.

"Then, let's get started after breakfast." Haruhi told them.

The two other shinobi agreed, relief and happiness pouring out of them subtlety in waves. Hurriedly, the trio finished eating, wanting to get started as soon as they could.

That first day was long as they copied book after book, it took several hours to figure out how to get around the protective spells, but after that they made great progress. That night, Naruto's dream was...different.

_"That's funny...I usually don't dream...and this isn't where Fuzz Butt is kept... So where am I?" _Naruto wondered as she looked room she was now in was a mixture of a growing child's playroom and a study where a parent could work and keep their child close.

_"...Naruto... ...Naruto..."_ A male voice called out to her, making her shiver in slight fear. She'd honestly ran into too many ghosts lately and it was starting to make her think she was going insane.

_"Nope, not a ghost. Not a ghost. Not a ghost. You're just imagining things Naruto, just your imagination."_ She murmured to herself, her eyes huge. She didn't like it at this so-called school at all!

_"Hey now that's not fair. Naru-chan, I really need to talk to you."_ The voice said, a man appearing behind the desk.

_"Holy shit I'm hallucinating!"_ She screamed, jumping in shock and completely freaking out now. The Forth Hokage stood in front of her, making her emotions jump all over the place. On one hand, he was her hero, on the other...ghost!

His hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders. _"Would a ghost be able to do this Musume?"_ Minato asked. _"You control this place, the scenery, the room I chose to use is a room you would have been familiar with had I and your Mother lived. Now calm down. Take deep breaths Musume."_

Naruto's world stopped and she blinked at the dead Hokage's last word he had spoken sunk into her brain and registered on her consciousness. _"M-Musume...?"_ She asked. The blond breathed calm, deep breaths for several minutes, getting her heart and body back under control. _"R-really? I-I'm your...? This isn't some sick…"_ Was her hero really saying that...?

_"Are you feeling calmer now, Musume?"_ The Yondaime asked in calm amusement, grinning down at his daughter.

_"Y-yeah...I think so... I-It's been a...confusing last two months."_ She replied quietly, her hands shakily resting on her father's wrists a bit unsure about the action.

He pulled her into a hug. All those rumors back home...had been...true...?

_"There is much I need to tell you Naruto, so much that I wish I could have taught you... But that's not what I need to tell you right now."_ Minato sat on the chair, pulling Naruto into his lap.

The next two hours consisted of telling her about his life, as well as who his wife was. Minato then started to explain about her birth and the Kyuubi before finishing up to the point of where they were at now.

_"...so my mother's spirit is stuck inside that mirror?"_ She asked for confirmation.

_"Yes, and the only way to get her out, is to get the stone that is hidden inside it."_ Minato told her. _"You need to get her out. ...I don't know how they got her here, but she is stuck. She is trapped with no way to get out and if the stone is destroyed, so too will your mother. Please Naruto, you must save your mother."_ Minato requested, looking at his daughter with pleading eyes.

_"Naruto, your dream is almost over... Please remember... Your mother is waiting for you. Don't let the stone be destroyed."_ The scenery around them began to disappear until there was only her, her father and the chair.

_"...I'll see you later... Aijou..."_ Minato whispered in her ear as she woke up.

"Otou-sama..." Naruto gasped as she came awake, panting. Hurrying to where Sasuke was sleeping, she shook him awake.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Get up!"

Sasuke snapped awake. "Naruto-chan?"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I know why that mirror is upsetting me now! We've got to find Haru-kun, come on!" She said, hurriedly packing up their things into scrolls and shoving them into her backpack.

Sasuke blinked as he moved to do the same. "Why is it upsetting you Naru-chan?"

"J-Just come on! I'll explain when we find Haru-kun and secure a room properly." She said as she wrenched open the door and darted out into the hall. Haruhi would most likely be copying books at the moment, seeing as breakfast was already half over. Naruto and Sasuke had slept in late that day.

They found him in the library.

"Otouto, something has freaked Naru-chan badly, come on, we can continue with our task later. She has something to tell us." Sasuke said when they found him.

Haruhi nodded and with a flick of his hand shelved the books back where they belonged and added the books he had just finished to the library they had started to store in a scroll. The trio raced out of the library to a more secure room.

"So, Naruto-chan, what got you so worked up, huh?" Haruhi finally asked once the room they found far from any students and that had no portraits in it was sealed and silenced.

"I...my father appeared to me last night..." She started in quietly, explaining her non-dream to her partner's, knowing they'd believe her.

"Your mother is trapped...here...in this castle?" Haruhi asked at the end.

"Yes, in the mirror." Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Then we have to tell Hokage-sama."

"We'll tell Tou-san and Kaa-san when they arrive next week. They should be able to contact Hokage-sama faster than the way we used." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto nodded. "We have to protect it... If it gets destroyed...so does my mother."

o…X…o

(Omake)

Idea: Kidnapping scene expanded

This is in response to the reviewer that wanted more of the kidnapping scene. I hope you enjoy it. We didn't think it was necessary, but since someone asked… this is from an outsider's point of view. I leave the kidnapper's identity up to the reader's imagination.

-Neph

(Omake: Start!)

He watched his three targets leave the weapons shop. He had to catch them before they entered the village or they would never get to the school in time to catch them up to the first years.

He had been surprised when his employer had contacted him with a problem at the beginning of August. He had accepted immediately and had left at once. He had arrived in the Land of Fire several days later and it had taken two days to find the 'village' in which his targets lived. Now, on October tenth, it was time to put his plans into action. He had waited this long because of careful planning. He had contingency plan after contingency plan in place, just in case anything went wrong.

Three silent stunners later and his three targets were on the ground. He quickly stripped the three young ninja of their tools and supplies, shrinking them so that he could carry everything in one bag. Once they were at the castle, he would resize everything and they would be hidden where these three dangerous children couldn't find them.

The trip to the castle didn't take long, one portkey later and he was in the Headmaster's office. "I have them here for you Headmaster."

"Thank you, I will pay you after they are secured in the Hospital Wing, would you take them there please?"

"Yes sir."

The Headmaster smirked. Now that he had his pawn back things were looking up. He would have to be separated from the other two children but a few obliviates and they would be forgotten, and placed into different houses from Harry, to negate any… interference from the girl and boy. If they were in different houses that meant that they could not spend a lot of time with Harry at all.

Ten minutes later in the Hospital Wing, he is pulling out all the children's gear and putting it away, everything would be destroyed at a later date, after the three were assimilated into the Wizarding Word's population. The girl would be sold off to the highest bidder and the boys would become Aurors. After all the weapons were put away, he watched Poppy Pomfrey dose the three with obedience control and obliviation potions. These three would never be going back to the Elemental Nations, those people were barbarians.

(End Omake)

o…X…o

Musume means daughter and Aijo means beloved daughter! Sorry for the confusion that may have caused…

o…X…o

So, what do you think? Let us know please! Again, sorry it's taken so long for me to put this chapter up. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad at me… Well, we hope to hear your opinions on this chapter soon! As well as your opinions on the omake!

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	8. Chapter 7

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

o…X…o

"_Japanese in England or English in the Elemental/Hidden Countries"_

"Normal language for the country the characters are located in at the time"

o…X…o

**Chapter 7**

The next week went by in a blur. The young team was about half way through with copying the first row of the library and when they weren't in the library, they would take turns keeping an eye on where the mirror was. Then the morning that the Uchiha parents were scheduled to arrive dawned.

The trio of shinobi was down by the lake, waiting anxiously for their family to appear. Or in Naruto's case, the people she considered to be closest to real parents for her. It had been almost three and a half months since they had last seen their parents and could not wait for them to appear.

Finally they arrived. An ANBU appeared first, making anyone who was glancing out the window startle in fright, but it was one that the Genin and Chuunin were familiar with.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke and Haruhi choked out in low voices before diving at their older brother, tears pouring down their cheeks as they realized their whole family would be there for them. Naruto blinked as the information clicked and soon she too joined the pile on the ground, tears clouding her eyes.

"I am to Naruto-sama's guard…" Itachi tried to get out before he was tackled. "… Will you three get off?" Itachi groaned. "Please?"

Fugaku and Mikoto arrived just as the words leave his mouth, relief spreading through them at the sight of their children.

Mikoto's muffled half sob of hysterical laughter shook the trio out of their 'pile on Itachi' moment and had them running into the arms of the Uchiha parents.

"Mikoto-okaa-san…?" Naruto looked apprehensive. "There's something you should know…" The blue eyed girl looked up at the two she considered as close as parents.

"Come here Naruto-chan." She said hurriedly, hugging the girl closely, as Fugaku had already held her for a few minutes. "Now. What is it?" She asked softly after a deep breath, not letting go of her unofficially adopted child.

"Okaa-sama's spirit is trapped in a mirror in the school!" Naruto looked up at them. "If something happens… Mother's spirit will be destroyed! A few days ago when I went to check on the Mirror, it was gone, I haven't been able to find it, but I know it's still in there somewhere…" Naruto stared into their eyes, hoping that they believed her.

Fugaku's brows drew together at this proclamation, knowing instinctively what Naruto was telling them was true.

"Please, Fugaku-otou-san, we need to tell Hokage-sama." The young teenage girl requested, her eyes pleading for the older members of the group to believe her.

Mikoto nodded in agreement. "What do you think Fugaku? We could send one of my sparrow summons…" Mikoto suggested, knowing that would be the fastest way to get into contact with their village leader.

Fugaku nodded in agreement, glancing around at the people they had gained the attention of.

"Naruto-sama, we need to go inside, we are drawing attention to ourselves. Kakashi-senpai will be here in a few days." Itachi whispered.

And indeed they were, a rather large crowd had formed and now that they had seen Itachi's mask were getting nervous.

Several of the closer students almost immediately realized that the mask had decorations in black, blue and red, however, most of the students were wary of the shinobi and therefore stayed back further, only catching sight of the white mask.

Whispers started and one the braver (read: foolish) Gryffindor's stepped forward. "Why is there a Death Eater here?" The boy demanded arrogantly, not taking note of the designs on the mask.

_Death __Eater?_ Naruto glared. "It…Weasel-nii is not a Death Eater, whatever that is... He is part of an elite group of soldiers from our Village. They wear masks to hide their identities. Weasel-nii is here as my guard because my usual guard is on a long mission. Usually only important individuals are given ANBU Guards." She smirked.

"Yeah, sure." Ron replied, crossing his arms, unconvinced.

Haruhi and Sasuke leveled their best glared at Ron. "Nii-chan is one of the strongest in our village!" They said in tandem, the looks on their faces made the red head pale slightly.

"Guess I can't call him a Weasel. That would insult your guard…" Draco muttered. "Courage is the resistance to fear, the mastery of fear – not the absence of fear… Stupid."

Naruto looked down. "My father once said that 'Below Courage there is nothing'…"

"Shall we get off the lake Naruto-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Yes Weasel-nii." She replied, with a smirk, starting off with the group towards the castle. The students backed away quickly, clearing a path for them without a word. Wide eyes and whispers spread out behind them. Draco joined them as they walked, showing their alliance for the first time in public. The few friends the Slytherin had, and a few more of the stronger allies the teen had acquired over time joined him as well, showing an impressive amount of support towards where they stood on the subject of the Konoha shinobi versus the Headmaster of their school.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Draco-kun."

Draco nodded with a slight smile, gazing smugly at the other students. For the rest of that day, they stayed with their family and spent some time at lunch with Draco privately, discussing the further issues that would be coming up sooner or later. Later that night, Mikoto sent a letter to the Hokage with a sparrow summons.

"Fugaku, I'm worried…" Mikoto whispered, turning to her husband. "What if we can't save Kushina?"

"I don't know. If Kushina is in the mirror and her soul is destroyed… I don't even want to think about how Naru-chan will react…" He said softly in reply, looking down at their now entwined hands. "I know she isn't really alone with her father where he is, but…" Fugaku didn't know what to say.

"I just…I think that not being able to save her own blood mother…would kill Naru-chan in the end…" She whispered, frowning.

"I agree that it would destroy her. Hmm…let's wait for Kakashi before we try anything." Fugaku replied.

"That sounds like a plan." She replied with a small smile.

Two days later Kakashi arrived in the Great Hall during breakfast.

He barely got his customary "Yo." out before his students were on him.

Screams echoed as the students as they realized a grey haired man appeared without the doors opening.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"You're here!"

Kakashi fell to the ground as three solid thuds hit him.

"We missed you!" His three students shouted.

o…X…o

"Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear" - Mark Twain (Paraphrased within this chapter)

So, what do you think? Sorry it's so short… Let us know your opinion please! Remember what we said in the last chapter. The more reviews, the faster the updates!

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	9. Chapter 8

All necessary information is posted in the prologue chapter. Information is updated as need be.

o…X…o

"_Japanese in England or English in the Elemental/Hidden Countries"_

"Normal language for the country the characters are located in at the time"

o…X…o

**Chapter 8**

At dinner, the tables were ablaze with conversation. It seemed that someone had recognized the Uchiha for who they were.

...Finally...

One of the older Ravenclaws, Cho Chang had recognized them.

Cho paled dramatically in shock. She had been researching the bloodlines over the last three days. Her friends surrounded her asking her if she was okay, growing more worried as she didn't respond.

"H-Ha-Ha-Harry P-Po-Po-Potter is an Uchiha..." She had muttered and hadn't been able to stop repeating said phrase since.

A few of the older Ravenclaws heard her and connected the dots. One of the Hufflepuffs asked what was the matter with them and got a short reply in return. "The Uchiha's are the roots to a lot of pureblood families. They actually created the Potter family as a higher family for the purebloods to follow. They were created before even the founder's of Hogwarts..." One of the male Ravens said in a choppy voice. Most of the Hufflepuff table heard it though and started whispering. By now the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were wondering what was going on.

Naruto got -really- nervous when she looked around feeling many eyes on her and her teammates. "Um... Ha-Haruhi-taichou...?"

"Yes?" Haruhi asked from beside Mikoto. The trio were sitting in between the three older Uchiha's, happy to be close to their family again.

"...Please tell me you noticed the stares...?" She slipped her arms around the one of Sasuke's that was closest to her.

"Yes. It seems they are finally realizing who we are in the Wizarding World. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out before... This should be very interesting." Fugaku said, amusement masked in his voice so only the shinobi could hear it.

"How can you be so amused Fugaku-otou-san?" She almost shrieked.

"Because we created the Potter family to rule the Purebloods eons ago." He countered quietly. Itachi reached out and patted her arm, wordlessly telling her to calm down.

She blinked. "...Really...?"

The younger Uchiha twin was the prince of this place...?

"Yes. Now that they've recognized us the Ministry is bound by their magic to submit to our rules since we have appeared in their world again. It was a blood ritual that the new wizards we created were forced to perform, since there was no human mages or...wizards and witches as they now call themselves, in the European Continent. They had the magical animals, but all sorcerers travelled from the Far East, most from the Orient and the Land of the Gods, or China and Japan. We gave them magic, but at a price, so that if something ended up happening, we could control the outcome without a greater loss of life. We are bound by our own blood vows to a certain extent, so the power evens out in a basic format." Mikoto explained. She was the true historian of the family. Some days she would spend hours on end going through the tomes of the Uchiha Clan's library.

Naruto nodded. "I see, Mikoto-okaa-san, thank you for explaining."

Then she got an idea. "Haruhi-taichou, what's your full name?"

"Harry James Haruhi Potter-Uchiha is my birth name; usually I just go by Haruhi James Uchiha...easier." He replied, throwing a questioning look her way.

Naruto smirked when she heard gasps. "Now they know who to submit to."

They ate quickly and then left to find a secure room, deciding to skip desert.

Once the family secured the picture-less room with every jutsu and spell they knew, they settled down in the comfortable non-dusty couches for a good talk.

"...We have to find her again... the longer we go without knowing her location..." Naruto whispered.

"The Sharingan should make it easy enough to find the Mirror..." Kakashi spoke up. He had been too busy memorizing the new information to speak until that moment.

The very fact that Kushina-sama's soul was still on this plain had stunned him. That she was in a position that could potentially destroy her froze his blood.

Naruto nodded. "I don't know what I would do if..." Tears fell at the very thought of her mother disappearing from the plane of existence. The thought terrified her beyond belief. "Please...find my mother."

"You don't have to ask Naruto-chan. We'd find her just because she is part of our village, even after her death. We honor the bonds of Konoha and strive to make sure that everyone, in life, and death, is taken care of properly." Itachi said, adding his two cents into the conversation.

"Thank you Itachi-nii!"

The meeting ended awhile later after the family caught up on what had been happening with the village, recent missions everyone had gone on and how the people they cared about were doing.

The three students left the room, both Uchiha had their arms around their Kunoichi teammate. "We'll find her." Sasuke promised. "And when we do, we'll take her home, where she'll be safe. You'll see, Naruto-chan."

The trio were making their way up to the fifth floor when one of the staircases decided to change, leaving them to either go up to the sixth floor or find another staircase that led to either the fifth or forth floor. Since they couldn't just use their chakra to jump over to the landing due to a spell on the staircases, they decided to find another route there. While wandering around, Ron Weasley came up to them. After the first few confrontations, the youngest red-head had tucked his tail between his legs and avoided them.

Not today it seemed...

"...What do you want?" Naruto asked finally, glaring at the idiot in front of them.

"To talk to you without your bodyguards;" He replied simply, withholding a sneer in the direction of her teammates.

"Bodyguards? What bodyguards?" Naruto asked him, not understanding what he was really saying. "Weasel-nii isn't here."

No, he was in another part of the castle looking for a trace of her mother.

"You don't mean my Nakama do you?"

She glared heatedly. "Baka. Let's go." She turned away, not wanting to deal with the brat.

"Look I need to talk to you." Ron stated angrily, reaching out and grabbing her arm tight enough to leave a bruise.

"Ah!" She turned, letting her eyes change and her pupils slit.

Sasuke's hand shot out. "Let go of Naruto-chan!" He snarled, squeezing Ron's wrist tightly.

His eyes turned red abruptly when he saw the already bruising skin once the wizard's hand was removed.

It didn't matter that because of Kyuubi they would be gone shortly. "You _hurt_ her..."

Sasuke was ready to kill the _stupid_ wizard for hurting his Naruto-chan!

Ron paled and uselessly started to try and tug his arm away from Sasuke so he could escape.

Haruhi was examining Naruto's arm. "...That's not going to disappear by tomorrow... Even with Fuzz Butt helping..." He slowly turned red eyes on Ron. Equally red as Sasuke's.

Ron gulped before going utterly still, his eyes glazing over. Sasuke or Haruhi had put him under a Genjutsu by accident. Haruhi narrowed his eyes and obliviated the latest set of his memories, Naruto pouring a bit of Kyuubi's chakra into it to scramble his magical signature so it couldn't be traced back to them.

After that they ran. "That teme..." Naruto growled. "How _dare_ he touch me!"

"Don't worry, we got our revenge. I think he'll be having nightmares about this for years, even with his memories obliviated." Haruhi replied with a smirk.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, his eyes trained on the path the coward had fled on, wanting to go after him.

Naruto wondered if she should try to find her mother tonight...

A few minutes later Kakashi appeared in front of his team. "I have news."

The trio turned their attention to Kakashi, wondering what type of news he was bringing to them.

"We found her." Kakashi gave Naruto a reassuring look. "Kushina-sama is in an underground chamber that can be accessed from the third floor corridor."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree, joy coming off her in waves.

o…X…o

So, what do you think? Let us know please!

Sorry it's taken me (Sora) so long to post. I've been having a lot going on...college being a major part of it. I'll work on getting more chapters to you asap. Neph has been trying to help me update quicker... *sweat drop* Sorry everyone. *bows in appology* I really didn't mean to leave you hanging...

Laters!  
-Sora and Neph-


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer and everything else is in the first chapter! Enjoy Ch. 9 of My Crazy Ninja and Gundam Family!

o…X…o

"What I have shown you is reality. What you remember... that is the illusion." -Sephiroth, Final Fantasy VII

o…X…o

Chapter 9

Naruto looked from her teammates to her sensei. "Let's save Okaa-sama. I want to go home."

Haruhi and Sasuke voiced their agreement and Kakashi sighed. "All right, all right. Your parents should be finishing up their business with the wizarding world soon anyways since they've been here since the beginning of February...let's go." He finally said, hoping that the other three Uchiha's wouldn't be back from their meeting with Gringott's until they had finished their mini-mission.

It was now the middle of April and the trio of youngster's had already been under the status of 'kidnapped' for almost seven months. If they didn't get back soon, they would be put on the MIA list.

Kakashi lead them through the corridors to the third floor. He didn't want that for his team. Not at all!

Naruto pushed the door open quietly, wondering what was 'guarding' her mother.

What they saw, had Kakashi's mouth watering.

"A Cerebus...I never thought I'd..." Kakashi breathed in awe for a moment before snapping out the handseals for his summons. If he could get the summoning contract... "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Yo. Kakashi-san why the heck did you-oh my mother fu-" Pakkun choked off as soon as he caught sight of the growling, three-headed dog.

"Pakkun, you know I would have had to skin you if you had finished that sentence... But, please take Cerberus with you?" Kakashi asked.

Pakkun nodded and snapped out of his stupor in an instant. Barking once, he waited for the other dog's attention, barked three more times and then waited. The three heads seemed to be discussing something before the middle one nodded. Pakkun then jumped onto it's head and with a poof of smoke later they were both gone.

Naruto giggled as she pulled the trap door open.

Glancing down the dark hole, Haruhi stopped Naruto from just jumping down it.

"Haruhi-taichou?"

"Hold on... There could be something down there." He replied softly, a frown knitted onto his features. Performing a B-Rank fire jutsu, he lit the place up. Apparently there had been some kind of plant that seemed to hiss when it came in contact with the fire.

Naruto grinned. "Right, Now what? My Mother is down there don't forget..."

"We do need to get down there, let's walk down the walls." Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded and sat on the edge of the hole as her legs hung over the edge. Channeling chakra to her feet, she planted them on the ceiling and let go of the chakra induced grip she had been using to hold her body up. Haruhi, Sasuke and Kakashi followed quickly after.

After five minutes they got to the floor.

Seeing the door, they entered the next room, blinking at the sight that was laid out before them.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "What the hell is this?"

Three brooms were hovering at waist height off the ground as if waiting for the young teens. Haruhi made the connection and bit his lip. "I think we have to get one of those key-birds for the door to the next room...wind jutsu, maybe?" He suggested, just wanting to get it over with. The key's wouldn't melt, and would be forced to the ground, so he didn't see a problem with it.

Naruto nodded. "And since wind is my specialty..." She giggled happily.

She immediately started the hand signs for a C-Rank Wind jutsu. As soon as she finished, the quartet dived in, looking for the proper key. "Got it!" Sasuke announced, holding up an old-fashioned key.

"Good! Let's get to the next room~!"

Sasuke put the key in the door and it opened.

Kakashi blinked when he saw what was in the next room.

"A chess set? Are these people serious?" He murmured in disbelief, wondering if these wizards had even the slightest sense of sanity in them.

"Chess is easy compared to shogi!" Naruto muttered. "I don't feel like playing, let's use the walls..." Naruto went to a wall and walked up it.

The three males followed her, all four of them wondering if the wizarding world had _any_ brains at all. It certainly didn't seem so... the next room, had another troll in it.

A few second's later had the creature on the ground, unconscious and bleeding from several wounds on it's body. They hadn't killed it, but they were quite through with all the 'time consuming' obstacles.

They ran through the next door and fire sprang up behind them. At the same time, Fire sprang up in the other doorway. But, the fire wasn't normal.

"Well. It seems one of them may have a brain." Haruhi finally admitted after performing a water jutsu on the flames. Meanwhile, Kakashi had picked up the paper and was ticking away the answers. Tipping over the three bottles of nettle wine, he set the two poisons on the floor and picked up the last two bottles. "This will take us forward, this will take us back." He said shortly, putting the two bottles of poison in place of the potions. Setting the other three bottles back up, he left the table.

"And…nevermind. You don't give a way out when something like this happens. You use a trigger word no one would think of, like a foreign language. That way the idiots aren't able to figure out the way through…" Haruhi grumbled folding his arms and grumbling about stupidity being a disease that infected the whole of the Wizarding World.

"The big one goes back right?" Naruto asked. "I'll go forward, she's my mother after all..."

"We can all go forward, just take small sips. We should only need a small amount of the potion to counteract the flames. Stick your hand in to make sure before walking through though." Kakashi said, passing the bottle around before taking a tiny sip.

They each nodded, following their sensei's example.

In the last chamber, was the mirror.

o…X…o

"Please, try to understand. I do this with a heavy heart myself, but since you chose not to help the Greater Good Kushina, I can't have you repeating what I asked you to do." The familiar voice of Dumbledore drifted over to the four. The four immediately connected the dots and grew ridged with anger.

Naruto pulled out one of her three-prong Kunai. "Don't you _dare_ touch my mother!"

Haruhi had wordlessly blurred out of sight, almost teleporting to the other side of the room to start surrounding the old man so he couldn't escape.

Naruto took her place in front of the mirror.

Sasuke and Kakashi spread out on either side of her.

"Touch Kushina-sama and you die." Kakashi snarled.

She had probably been here since she 'died' the day Naruto was born!

Dumbledore was speechless, for once, and could only gape at the four shinobi in pure shock. Fury started to replace the shock, the twinkle in his eyes long gone by now.

"Haruhi-taichou, get the scroll!" Naruto said simply.

They had to get the stone, but they needed to get away from this mad man first. Best take the stone and mirror.

Haruhi had already been painting a large storage seal and soon Kawarimi'd the mirror on top of the paper. Going through the hand seals, he put the mirror inside the scroll and rolled it up, all within an instant. Gripping it in his hands, he disappeared again, only to appear behind one of the pillars, out of sight from Dumbledore, but where his teammates could see him.

This man was a serious threat to the Elemental Countries!

Haruhi sensed his parents returning to the school.

Kakashi felt the three older Uchiha's return and signaled an immediate retreat. No matter how much Naruto wanted to hurt Dumbledore then and there, she followed his orders and ran back towards the flames. The potion was tossed between the four as soon as they went through the first flaming doorway. Sasuke, the last out, smashed the bottle on the ground as he raced through the flames.

They had what they wanted, time to go home. And they also had all of the school's library so there was no reason to stay.

The four met the older Uchiha in the entrance hall.

Everything they had used in the wizarding world was always packed away in their travelling scrolls. They didn't trust the wizards, nor did they want to find their things went through. "We need to leave." Haruhi said immediately, not even waiting to politely greet his older sibling and parents.

Fugaku pulled out a portkey that James had made years ago. "This will get us home. It was made with magic and Chakra so a normal Wizard can't use it or track it."

"Can it get through the wards?" Haruhi asked, remembering the chapter he had read that had been dedicated to the protections of Hogwarts.

"Yes. He wanted a way to get home no questions asked; we found this in a vault, seemingly forgotten." Mikoto explained. "Grab on and we'll be going."

The seven shinobi grabbed onto the long shinobi-grade wire just as Dumbledore flashed into the room with Fawkes.

"Foolish old coot," Fugaku intoned in ancient Japanese loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, "below courage there is nothing!" [1] And with that, the seven ninja were gone. With the mirror and the stone.

o…X…o

[1] Supposedly Namikaze Minato said this once, and though Minato and James only worked together a few times. James would like the saying and no one would get the reference.

o…X…o

We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Take care, and hopefully we'll get another chapter out again soon!

-Sora and Neph-


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer is on the first chapter. See that if you want to know any warnings. I'm not listing them.

Sorry for the long-term break on this story everyone! Can you believe it's been a year?! My brain about fried itself when I found that out! Sorry about that! Neph is in no way responsible for that action! I'm completely to blame! I apologize. -Sora

o…X…o

Chapter 10

The group appeared in a small clearing of trees near the front gates of Konoha, disoriented from the fast, prolonged spinning of the portkey. Fugaku re-wrapped the chakra wire and pocketed it, planning on putting it in his memento box full of his brother's things.

As soon as they reoriented themselves they raced to Konoha.

The guards were passed in a blur, making them tense. Itachi paused for a minute so they could see his mask before he blurred out of sight to catch up with his family.

The guards relaxed.

Naruto was the first into the Hokage's office. "Sarutobi-jii-chan!"

"N-Naruto-chan?" Sarutobi stuttered out in surprise, blinking his eyes once before jumping over the desk and sweeping her up in a hug. He'd missed the little prankster, the village growing too quiet while she had been kidnapped.

She cuddled with him. "Guess what, or rather, who we found!"

The current Hokage smiled indulgently as the Uchiha family followed her in along with Kakashi. "Who?" He asked, nodding in greeting to the rest of the group.

Haruhi unrolled the scroll and unsealed the mirror. "We found Kushina-sama." Kakashi told him. "She's in the mirror."

Hiruzen was wordless with shock. He had last seen Kushina in the beginning stages of her labor, right as the Kyuubi had attacked the village. Settling Naruto on his hip with no true issues, he stepped in front of the mirror.

"Konichiwa Sarutobi-sama." A red-haired woman said as she appeared. "How are you?"

"Konichiwa Kushina-chan. I'm as well as can be for not being retired at my age." Sarutobi replied in a light voice as Kushina frowned in concern.

"But, Sarutobi-sama, before..." She started, only to trail off as her gaze turned to rest on Naruto for the first time.

"N-Naruto-chan...?" She asked.

"Where's...? Where's your father Naruto-chan...?"

Naruto was silent, gazing sadly at her mother, not sure how to tell her the news that was years old already.

Kushina could tell. "He... He's in the seal isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." The small blond confirmed quietly, her face then burying into the Sandaime's shoulder. Not wanting to talk anymore.

o…X…o

Several weeks later Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. The girl that took a spot on his team was so annoying...

"Why does Haruno Sakura have to be so damned annoying...?" He murmured to himself as he read more of his precious Icha Icha books. Since Haruhi had graduated to Chuunin, Kakashi had asked several of his Jounin friends to help train him. They had enthusiastically agreed to help as soon as he had asked, Kurenai had said it was because he didn't ask for help often and they felt that they were taking advantage of him for asking for his help so often-not that it stopped them. The youngest Uchiha brother had been put 'on leave' from Team Missions and Team Kakashi had gained a fan girl. "Please Kami-sama, spare me more pain..." He murmured as he watched Naruto distract Sasuke from killing the fan girl for the fourth time during their D-Ranked mission. They needed to learn teamwork before the next Chuunin Exams!

He was tempted to whimper. "Why oh why did Sarutobi give me a fan girl...?" So much for him training Naruto... Now he had to teach a damn fan girl instead of his sensei's girl... "I hate fan girls..." He muttered. And what made it worse... was that she didn't concentrate on training! She was fixated on Sasuke...

Kakashi sighed in relief as the group finished their mission and turned towards the Hokage Tower to report to the Sandaime. Naruto was complaining about not being able to go on higher-ranked missions, and Sasuke's contempt and temper were running so high he could barely contain the twitching in his hands as they longed for a weapon.

It was a good thing Naruto was between him and the fan girl… otherwise she'd be dead, ally or not.

"Can we _please_ have a C-rank mission?" Kakashi almost begged the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed after several minutes and silently opened up the C-Rank Mission's listings, searching for one that would be a low-risk mission for their first time out as a team with Haruno Sakura. "I'll agree, but only if you take Haruhi-kun with you. In our weekly private meetings he's been mentioning how much he's missed working with his team.

"I can't wait to work with Haruhi again!" Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Thank you Jii-chan!" She said in an excited voice, relieved that their real third teammate was _finally_ coming back to the fold.

"Naruto-baka don't be so informal!" Sakura screeched petulantly. "What so great about this Haruhi boy anyway?" She asked snobbishly afterward.

"For one he's my _brother_ Haruno. For another, he's a Chuunin." Sasuke snarled out, his eyes gaining a faint tint of red from the weeks of suppressed stress this...girl was specifically responsible for.

Naruto rubbed her head where Haruno had hit her. "So Jii-chan, what mission are you giving us?" She asked, happy that Haruhi would be back. ...Only to be hit by Haruno again...

The Hokage gave a strained smile and told them their mission, introduced the rude drunk that they were supposed to protect and wished them luck. Haruhi would be leaving with Sasuke in the morning and it was Sasuke's job to make sure he knew about said mission.

"Naruto, come with me. We need to tell you mother."

They made their way to the R+D department.

The other parts of Team Kakashi dispersed for the night, Sakura wondering where Naruto's mother was that was so important the Hokage had to go with her to see her. Sasuke and Kakashi searched out Haruhi's chakra and headed towards it. Soon they were within the Uchiha complex. Both were surprised at how early Haruhi had gotten off from training for the day. Kakashi would have to tell Kurenai that they were going on a mission and not to worry about Haruhi, seeing as he was training with her at the moment. The other Jounin leader would pass on the information for them with no problems.

The next morning the team met at the gates.

Sasuke, Haruhi and Naruto arrived together, grinning and laughing at a prank Haruhi had pulled on Kiba the day before. While in the Academy the Inuzuka had teased Naruto about her 'stench' something she was still sensitive about even today because of him. Haruhi had doused him in tomato puree and itching powder mixed together, claiming it was for the fleas he had 'seen jumping all over him.' The itching powder was to make the story even more believable. He would stink like tomato's for the next few days, for the next week to the Inuzuka and that in and of itself was justice in Haruhi's opinion. If the mutt needed another lesson, he'd be glad to give one to him the next time.

Sakura was waiting for them at the gate. What was so great about Haruhi...? All they needed was Sasuke. Sakura nodded her head and joined their group, hanging close to Sasuke who scowled in annoyance.

Kakashi soon joined them and all they were waiting for was the drunk now.

His original team blinked. "YOU AREN'T LATE?"

Kakashi grinned at them, and quoted something he had heard Iruka say once. "A shinobi must never be constant. In order to surprise enemies, one must be original." He said, grinning at the mind-boggled expressions on his students' faces. Their answering grins were identical and mischievous.

Their...client... finally showed up, already drinking alcohol. The three original members of Team Kakashi wrinkled their noses in disgust while Kakashi hid it behind his mask.

"Great. Another kid? What are they trying to do? Make me a babysitter as well as a soon-to-be dead man?" He said in a loud voice, his eyes moving over the four young teens.

Haruhi, Sasuke and Naruto smirked evilly. "You shouldn't talk down on your escorts..." Naruto said as she walked passed him.

"You might find yourself in an... interesting... situation because of said insults." Haruhi sneered, using his Uchiha upbringing to make the man swallow nervously.

"So please... don't insult us..." Sasuke finished, brushing past him as well to leave Sakura to keep guard around him. The trio wanted time to talk about their training (or lack thereof). Haruhi was already talking about new jutsu's he wanted them to learn.

Tazuna stared at three of his escorts. Meanwhile, Sakura was gaping at the trio in complete shock and Kakashi stifled his amusement.

Naruto turned back. "Are we going or what?"

"Wait a minute! You shouldn't disrespect our client!" Sakura called after them.

The three ignored her and Kakashi sighed. "Come on, let's go." He said, letting the bridge builder walk ahead of him and Sakura walk next to the drunkard. His original team walked ahead, ready to protect the client if need be.

As they walked, Naruto noticed the puddle first. She nudged Haruhi and then Sasuke, pointing out the obvious Genjutsu.

Haruhi dropped back next to Tazuna silently and walked next to him; forcing his body between the bridge builder and the 'puddle' Kakashi noticed the movement and got ready for an attack.

Sasuke and Naruto dropped back to protect Tazuna's front.

When they were attacked Naruto took one attacker down in one blow.

Kakashi kawarimi'd with a clone he had made earlier to scout the area ahead of them. He doubled back quickly and arrived just in time to stop the other Demon Brother from attacking their client. Sakura was shrieking from the scare, while the four other shinobi quickly cleaned up the mess as Kyuubi took care of the poison in Naruto's body from the attack the enemy landed before he died.

Naruto and Sasuke was interrogating the other brother.

Naruto pulled back. "Sensei, the name; Gato mean anything to you?"

"Yes. The politest way to refer to him is a business man, but he's a tyrant who...ah...so that's what this is about. Haru-kun, you remember what's going in Wave?" He asked frowning in concentration.

Haruhi nodded.

"Yes. Gato is...oh..." Haruhi started to reply only to realize what Kakashi was talking about. "So he wants us to protect him from the rogue shinobi and ronin while he finishes the bridge?" He continued with, glaring slightly at the old man.

"Tazuna-san, is there a reason that you told us it was a C-rank?" Naruto asked. "While I have no doubt that Haru-kun, Sasuke-kun and I could do what you are asking us with no problem, Pinky here is a green Genin-"

"This is a B-rank at the least!" Naruto took Tazuna's sake as Sasuke finished her point. "You shouldn't drink, especially in this situation. It's not a good idea. You need to be alert for attacks like the one we just dealt with, if not we could fail to save you from an attempt to end your life." She explained, a frown marring her face.

Later that day they reached Tasuna's house. On their way there Naruto suddenly stopped. She took out one of her regular kunai, and threw it at a tree, then pulled a second out, ready for anything.

"Why the heck did you do that Naruto-baka?!" Sakura screeched, glaring at the blond.

"Quiet Pinky! Someone…no two people are here…" Naruto snarled back. "They're in the trees."

Haruhi had already pulled out his bo and was holding senbon loosely in one hand, his eyebrows knitted as he concentrated on their chakra signature. "Hit the ground!" He shouted, diving at the nervous bridge builder and taking him down to the ground.

Naruto pulled Sakura with her as Kakashi grabbed Tazuna.

"Remind us why you aren't paying us for a B or A-rank again?" Naruto muttered as a huge sword sailed over their heads and into a tree.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi…" A voice drifted out over their heads, forcing everyone to look up for it's owner. The Genin and Chuunin looked up.

"It's Momochi Zabuza..." Sasuke got a manic grin on his face.

Naruto and Haruhi also grinned. "Please Sensei?"

Kakashi glanced at the group and sighed. "Fine. But at first blood on any of you and I'm taking over the fight. At least you'll get to see if some of your plans work or not." He grumbled, glaring at the three impudent students who were all grinning at each other.

"So," Naruto looked from Haruhi to Sasuke. "_That_ plan then?"

Zubuza looked at Kakashi in confusion. Why was he letting Genin fight a Jounin level? "Letting Genin fight your battles for you now, Kakashi?" Zubuza taunted.

"Nope, I'm just letting them have some fun." He responded, not rising to the bait, watching as Naruto gave off an evil-looking prankster grin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" She shouted and suddenly multiplied, making Zabuza gape at her in shock.

That was _definitely_ not a genin move.

Oh yes…she got that from Minato-sensei alright. He couldn't wait to see what they would do. Kakashi watched his teach with a hint of pride.

"…She _is_ a Genin, right?" Zubuza wondered. All the clones lunged. While Zubuza was distracted by the clones, Haruhi and Sasuke attacked. Haruhi was able to pierce a few of the enemy Jounin's tenketsu points, numbing one of his legs and an arm.

Sasuke caught him in a Sharingan Genjutsu.

"And done!" They dragged Zubuza back to land.

"Did we do well Sensei?" The trio asked in union, grinning at their teacher. Kakashi was muffling his sniggers as Zabuza glared up at him from his hog-tied position on the ground.

"Yes you did. Especially since the reward on this nuke-nin is ten times the amount of if we brought in his head." Kakashi said by way of reply.

Sakura just stared.

Naruto giggled. "We rule!"

"Question though, what do we do with him?" Naruto looked into the trees. "He's got a partner in the trees still..."

"Hm..." Sasuke murmured as he thought about the newest issue.

"Maa maa, He'll be our spy." Kakashi spoke up.

Haruhi tilted his head to the side. "But...how will we keep him from backing out of the deal?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in thought.

Kakashi just smiled.

"I know for a fact that Zubuza owes the Uzumaki clan something..."

"Royal Guard Zabuza Momochi, who do you serve?" Kakashi asked rather formally.

"The Uzumaki and Namikaze clan, seeing as they were combined together by their last decedents. But the heiress is dead, so what does it matter?" Zabuza replied in a puzzled voice, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Then, shall I present Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to his blonde student.

Naruto blinked. "...Royal Guard...?" Then she noticed that her two male teammates were bowing.

The blue eyed girl's jaw dropped, "Get up!" She half-shouted in panic, not liking her friends bowing to her in such a formal way.

"Of course Naruto-hime!" They chimed together perfectly, grinning at their friend.

Zubuza stared at the small blonde. She looked just like…other than her coloring she looked like… "Naruto-sama, I am at your command."

Naruto blushed and glared wordlessly at her teasing friends. Kakashi sniggered and untied the bindings that held Zabuza. "There you go." He said cheerfully before calling over to the trees. "You can come down now, we won't hurt you."

Haku landed next to Zubuza. Sakura had effectively been forgotten. "It is nice to meet you." Haku said quietly, bowing politely from where he stood next to his master.

"Hi..." Naruto said shyly.

"Haku, Naruto is our Master now." Zubuza explained.

Naruto hit Sasuke and Haruhi on the back of their heads. "Stop it!" They got to the house without further problems.

Haku and Zabuza had decided that instead of protecting Naruto they would help by spying on Gato. Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi spent the next half hour hashing out a plan that would ensure that Wave would be saved. The group travelled on leaving Zabuza and Haku back in the clearing, making their way towards the bridge builder's house. That night, the group sat down to eat dinner, the daughter of the old man was polite and cheerful. Her son, however…

Naruto growled quietly at Inari. "You can cry and moan all you want! But you know what? Nothing ever gets done that way! By acting this way you are letting Gato win." Her growl was meant to signify her anger only, not scare the poor kid.

Inari stared at the blonde girl. "How would you know?! I bet you don't know what suffering is!"

o…X…o

No, this story isn't abandoned. We'll be trying to update more quickly. Again, I apologize for not updating sooner. Thank you for your dedication and patience to this fic! See you in the next installment (hopefully)!

-Sora and Neph-


End file.
